I hate no-I love you
by ElenaKickShipper
Summary: Kim and Jack used to best friends since when they were in the box, but when they were at the age of 11. 5 years later Kim moved to seaford, but things and people have changed. Will they remember eachother?
1. First day back in Seaford

**Hey everyone! I am Elena, I am from Greece and this is my first fanfiction in the so don't judge me if you don't like it. Because I don't think that you're going to read that I am starting. **

**Disclaimer: Nope you're not gonna make me say it! No I am not gonna say it! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS TO MAKE ME! I OWN KICKIN'IT! HA I SAID IT!**

**Kim: No you're not...**

**Me: No I am not :(**

**I hate no-I love you chapter 1**

**Kim's Pov**

Hey I am Kimberly Beulah Crawford, but you can call me Kim. Oh and also you can call me Kimmy Blondie or Kimberly, if you want to end up in a hospital. Anyways, I am 17 and I'm from Seaford, California, but I moved in New York at the age of 12 years old. Well, now my hobbies, which are many so be patient. I am a cheerleader, I love gymnastics, skating, guitar playing, singing, but my two favourites are Karate and Song-Writing. Oh they weren't as many as I thought... So, you will ask how it came and me -a girl- is into Karate. The truth is I am a second degree black belt and I started learning Karate in Bobby Wasabi's dojo in Seaford. The reason I started doing Karate was my best friend Jack- Sorry I can't remember his last name and we were doing everything together, until the day I left. Song writing and Karate were our favourites, so after I left I kept doing these things, because it reminds me of him.  
_ I remember the last time I saw him. He came with his parents in the airport, when I was leaving. He had actual tears in his eyes. This was the first time I had ever seen him cry. He gave me a necklace with have heart on it and he took the other half, then promised that he will never forget me and that one day we will meet again. I am still waiting for that day._

Now you'll ask why we didn't keep touch. Well, we kept touch for the first two months, well it was difficult for two 11 years old to keep touch. My phone fell into the water, I lost his phone number and after I bought a new phone and changed my phone number, we lost contact.

Anyways, today is my first day back in SEAFORD and I couldn't be more excited. Dad got an job offer back in Seaford, so we moved back here and we will stay forever! The bad thing is that we moved here two days before school and I couldn't go around the neighbourhood or at the Mall. Today I woke up early by my stupid alarm clock...which I throw to the wall for the third time this week. Let's say that I am not a morning person. I stood up took a refreshing shower with my favourite strawberry shampoo. Then, I brow-dried my hair, which are brond and wavy by the way and let them fall naturally on my shoulders. After that I put on some lip gloss and some mascara. Call me cocky or whatever you want, but I have a flawless skin and I hate concealers and foundation. I mean why to put something on your face that makes you look like a plastic doll? I wore a DryTye Tank Top, destroyed skinny fit jeans, white hunder original sandals, a Woven Clester Key Long Pendant Necklace and Silver Hoop Earings. **(Polyvore: kims_first_day_outfit/set?id=130864596#fans). **After all these I walked downstairs to found my family eating breakfast without me. I feel the love!

"Good Morning tell us how do you feel about your first day back in Seaford High School." My mother said holding a spoon in front of my face in a reporter style making me chuckle.

"'Morning Kimberly!" My sister Kathy said playfully making me glare at her. Bree is my only and younger sister. She has dirty blond hair and brown eyes, her height is about...shorter than me and she is 15 years old.

"Well, Hey Katherine!" I said sticking out my toungue and she glared at me giving me a playfull punch on my arm. Then, Dad glanced at his watch and sat up quickly.

"Girls I have to drive you school are you ready?" My dad got up quickly throwing her bag over her shoulder and mum tossed me an apple to eat on the way.

"Um you can go. I will go on foot." I said. My dad notted. I exitted the door and I started walking fast to school. As I was walking a guy passed by me with his skateboard and accidentally pushed me down and left without helping or apologizing. What a jerk!

After some minutes I walked through the doors of Seaford High. Exacly how I remembered it. Blue and Orange walls, posters everywhere and stairs in the middle of the hall way. Suddenly, a brunnete girl come up to me. She had waterfall braid straight hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She was at my height and in a good shape. Probably a cheerleader! She was wearing Blush Mimmosa Dress, a jean jacket over it and warner shazi sandals. **(Polivore: graces_outfit_first_day/set?id=130866795&amp;lid=3819638). **Hmm...She looks kind of familiar.

"Hey I am Grace! Welcome to Seaford High!" Grace said cheerfully.

"I am Kim! I am new...Can you please show me where I can get my schedule?" I said smiling and she smiled back. She looks like a nice girl, I hope she is!

"That's why I am here come on!" Grace said grabbing my hand and starting running like crazy, with me trying not to slip. After, two minutes we stopped in front of a door that said Main Office and Grace bend down to her knees panting.

"Here we are!" Grace said tired and I chuckled.

"Thanks, but we could just walk here. You know that right?" I chuckled and she formed her mouth in an 'O'"Sorry?" Grace shrugged and we both burst into laughing. I am so gonna be best friends with this girl. Then I walked into the main office and a lady gave me my schedule and my locker combination and number. After, that I walked out and I found a cheery Grace waiting for me outside and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"So what lesson do you have your first period?" Grace asked peering curiously over my shoulder and I glanced at my schedule, while walking.

"Music. Tell me that you haven't ." I said and Grace looked at me confused and then run to a locker.

" How do you know ? He has been fired and...That's your locker next to mine!" Grace said grinning.

"I was here before 5 years and Wow that's a coincidence." I said and Grace notted. Then, a guy caught my eye. It was the same guy that pushed me to the ground today. He is reeeeeally hot for a jerk! He is brunet with shoulder-length hair, he is muscular and about 5'9'' and two cute little moles on his cheeks. He seems to be the bad boy type, because he is wearing two much leather and he is side hugging a girl that looks like a slutty plastic doll. She has fake black hair, she is wearing way to much make-up and a mini leather dress or shirt that can barelly her butt and high heals. **(Polivore: donnas_slutty_version/set?id=130867970&amp;lid=3819638)**

"Jack Brewer" Grace said like she vomiting.

"How did you-?" I asked, but Grace looked at me with a look that says "I'm not Blind!"

"I'm not Blind! I saw you staring at him. He is Jack Brewer known as the school's bad boy, he is a complete asswhole and a player so stay away from him. Also, he is a 3rd degree blackbelt in Karate, who happens to have anger control problems, so don't mess with him." Grace warned me glaring at him.

"Who is that girl?" I asked curiously pointing with my eyes at the girl next to Jack.

"Oh this is Donna Tobin. Jack's G.F. She is the school's slut and Queen Bee, so stay away from her. She will ruin your life." Grace warned me and she stared dreamily at the Latino next to Jack, making me smirk.

"And I quess that Latino that you're having a staring contest with is your crush." I said and I pushed her playfully.

"Nah! Jerry Martinez? He is just a good friend." Grace said blushing like a tomato.

"Mhmmm...Keep telling that yourself." I said smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"Can we just walk to class?" Grace asked annoyed and I notted. As we were talking someone passed by me and pushed me to the ground. It was that Brewer guy. He is so gonna get it now. Grace runned up to me and offered me her hand to help me up. I dusted off my cloths and then yelled.  
"HEY BREWER! HANEN'T YOUR PARENTS TAUGHT YOU HOW TO SAY 'SORRY'?" I yelled at him and he turned to look at me with a death glare making everyone stay frozen in shock.  
"Do you know who I am?" Jack hissed taking some threatening steps towards me.  
"Yeah! You're an asswhole with a capital 'A', who has an enormous ego and think he owns the school." I said with an evil smirk and everyone said 'OHHH' making Jack-Ass glare at them. Grace was just glaring at him. I thought she was scared of him.  
"Who do you think you are and you' re talking to me like that?" Jack hissed taking some more steps near me, so that he was standing straight across me. Let's piss him off more.  
" I am Kim Crawford hun. Nice to meet you." I said smirking pissing him off more. Yep it's working. " Oh and..." I said calmly walking a little closer to him, so that my face was some inchies away from him. " I WON'T ASK YOU WHAT TO DO!" I yelled at his face glaring at him, then took a few steps back and stood where I was standing before. He was about to take some steps closer to me, but Grace steped between us and put her hand on Jack's chest pushing him away.  
"JACK GO AWAY AND LEAVE HER ALONE." Grace hissed glaring at him, then took her hand of his chest and looked back to me with her glare softening. "Kim come on we are gonna be late to class." Grace said grabbing my hand dragging me away from Jackass.  
"Jackie your sister is right. Let's leave alone this dumb blond and go have some fun. " Donna said flirtiously running her fingers on his chest. One minute...Grace is his sister, poor girl. Hey wait a sec! How did she just called me?  
"Oh I see you own a clown!" I said glaring at 'Slutty Barbie' and Grace burst into laughter with that Latino guy- Um...Jerry I think trying to hold back his laughter. Suddenly, from nowhere Jack grabbed me by neck bringing me to the lockers and making my back face them.  
"If you say one more word I will kill you." Jack hissed threatenly putting pressure on my neck.  
"Then what stops you? Do it..." I said and Jack examined my face for a while with those chocolate pools that he calls ey- WHAT THE HECK! I just met him and he is an ASS. After a while his grip on my neck loosen and he let me go.  
"Let's go Jer." He said looking at Jerry who notted and he started walking away.  
"YOU KNOW SOMETHING BREWER YOU MAY BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE TOUGH, BUT YOU' RE NOTHING BUT A BIG COWARD." I yelled and everyone gasped in my reaction.

**Ohhh! Cliffy? What will happen in the next chapter?**


	2. Fearless

**Hey everyone! I came back today with a new chapter 'Fearless' and I hope that you will like it. Thanks for your reviews by the way.I am gonna upload a new chapter when I have like 20 reviews...so yeah...**

**Kim:Oh just do the disclaimer already.**

**Me:No, I don't want to say it.**

**Kim: Say what?**

**Me: That I do not own any of the Kickin'it characters or the song fearless by Olivia Holt.**

**Me: Hey you tricked me!**

**Kim: Yes Yes I did...Now read the story...**

**JACK'S POV**

Hey I am Jack Brewer, I am 17 years old and I live in Seaford. I am sure you're already know me so I am not gonna write more about myself. I was standing by my locker talking to my bestfriend Jerry Martinez and my girlfriend Donna Tobin. Jerry was talking about...spaceships, aliens and random stupid things that I don't care about. Hey! Don't get me wrong I love this dude like my brother, but he must be one of the stupidest people in the universe.

"Yeah Jerry in the 'Bermuda Tringle' people were taken away by aliens." I said giving up and he yelled "I KNEW IT!" In victory making everyone stare at him and I rolled my eyes. Then, he started sending glances at Grace. Grace and I are...twins, but we hate each other. She is a goody-goody and I'm the school's bad boy, so we have to keep in distance. That and she doesn't want me to be near her and I have a reputation to keep. Anyways, she was talking to a blondie, who was by the way SUPER HOT! She reminds me of- No it can't be her. Kim is in New York and not coming back. You'll ask who is Kim, well Kim was my bestfriend, since we were in diapers. We use to do everything together. Karate, skateboarding and song writing. Yeah I like song writing so what? We lost touch before 5 years, when she moved to New York. I was in love with her and I still am.

"Yo Jack! Did you see this chika next to Gracie-bell she looks HOT!" Jerry whispered and I raised an eyebrow.

" Did you just called Grace, Gracie-bell?" I asked curious and let out a chuckle.

"NO I DID NOT!" Jerry yelled quickly blushing. What's going on with that guy? Everytime I say Grace's name he blushes like a tomato.

"Whatever is she new or something?" I asked checking out the new girl and Donna glared at her and side hugged me.

"Yeah I haven't seen her around." Jerry said and I started walking towards the new girl with a smirk as she started walking away with Grace.

"Yo dude where are ya going?" Jerry asked curious coming after me with Donna pushing him to the side. They hate each other like dogs hate cats.

"I have an idea for the new girls Wellcoming." I said with an evil smile. I passed by her and pushed her to the ground earning a death glare by Grace.

"HEY BREWER! HANEN'T YOUR PARENTS TAUGHT YOU HOW TO SAY 'SORRY'?" The new girl yelled at me making me turn sending her a death glare. Nobody talks to me like that!  
"Do you know who I am?" I hissed taking some threatening steps towards her.  
"Yeah! You're an asswhole with a capital 'A', who has an enormous ego and think he owns the school." The new girl said with an evil smirk and everyone said 'OHHH' making me glare at them. Grace was death glaring me mouthing 'Go away!' but I just ignore her.  
"Who do you think you are and you' re talking to me like that?" I hissed taking some more steps near her.  
" I am Kim Crawford hun. Nice to meet you." The girl said smirking pissing me off more. " Oh and..." She said calmly walking a little closer to me, so that her face was some inchies away from mine. " I WON'T ASK YOU WHAT TO DO!" She yelled in my face, then took a few steps back and stood where she was standing before. I was about to take some steps closer to me, but Grace steped between us and put her hand on my chest pushing me away.  
"JACK GO AWAY AND LEAVE HER ALONE." Grace hissed glaring at me. "Kim come on we are gonna be late to class." Grace said grabbing her hand dragging her away from me.  
"Jackie your sister is right. Let's leave alone this dumb blond and go have some fun. " Donna said flirtiously running her fingers on my chest making me smirk.  
"Oh I see you own a clown!" Kim said glaring at Donna and Grace burst into laughter with Jerry trying to hold back his laughter. She is dead! I grabbed her neck with my hand putting some pressure on it.  
"If you say one more word I will kill you." I hissed threatenly putting pressure on her neck.  
"Then what stops you? Do it..." Kim said and I looked inside her beautiful chocolate brown eye- WAIT WHAT? NO, I can't fall for her. Not until my Kimmy is back. I let go of her neck and turned to Jerry.  
"Let's go Jer." I said, Jerry notted and we started walking away.  
"YOU KNOW SOMETHING BREWER YOU MAY BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE TOUGH, BUT YOU' RE NOTHING BUT A BIG COWARD." Kim yelled and everyone gasped. Jerry looked at me wide-eyed as I grabbed an apple from a nerd next to me and tossing it to her with force as she was walking away. But she did something that I didn't expect. She turned around quickly and grabbed the apple with her hand smirking.

"Sorry hun, but I already have mine." Kim said showing my the apple, that was in her hands tossing the apple back to the nerd, then taking a bite of hers winking at me and walking towards the Music Class. Okay that was...impressive.

"Yo dude how did she do this?" Jerry asked surprised.

"I have to find out. Nobody is going to ruin my reputation and especially a dumb blond." I said with my blood boiling and I started walking to the Music Class. **(A/N: Again not offence to blonds. If you are offented does the fact that I am a blond make you feel better) **

"Aren't we gonna ditch school today?" Jerry asked confused.

"No, I have to learn more things about this girl." I said walking to the class. As I entered I saw Kim and Grace talking. Grace was looking kinda shocked about something.

"NO WAY! You're a second degree blackbelt." Grace yelled shocked flying of her chair and all the class stared at her as she was crazy.

" Thanks, for telling everyone Grace!" Kim said sarcasticly pinching the bridge of her nose and Grace sat down mouthing 'sorry'.So a second degree blackbelt aha? That's why she got good reflexes.

" , you're late...again!" Mrs. Wright said glaring at me and Jerry and I sent her an annoyed look.

"So what? I was having an arguement with a blondie in the hallway." I said smirking and Kim glared at me.

"Oh you mean that blondie with the awesome comebacks?" Kim asked acting confused. " Oh yeah I know her! " Kim said smirking and Grace pointed at her with her point fingers.

" take your sit please, you too . You don't want to give me detention." said and I took a sit behind Kim who rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face.

"Today we have a new student with us. Kimberly Crawford please stand up and say hi to our students." Mrs. Wright announced. Kim got up and gave a small wave.

"Um miss you can call me Kim." Kim said and notted with a smile.

"So Kim would you like to sing us a song?" She asked Kim.

"Maybe later. I just got out of a fight and I am not in mood now." Kim said and notted and Kim sat on her chair. Then, the teacher started talking about chords, songwriting and something about us joining the school's chore, not that I am paying attention, why should I anyways I already know these staff. Then, I lean in to meet Kim's ear.

"So a third degree blackbelt aha?" I whispered and she turned around to give me an annoyed look.

"What do you want now Brewer?" Kim asked annoyed.

"How long have you been doing Karate?" I asked curiously.

"Non of your bussiness. Oh and I don't like talking to Black Dragons, so can you please SHUT UP!" Kim whispered/yelled.

"What are you talking about. I am a Wasabi Warrior." I stated smirking and Kim rolled her eyes and turned her back at me.

"Is anything okay Kim? You seem angry." said with a smile and I smirked in victory.

"No everything is fine." Kim gritted between her teeth and turned around to glare at me.

"What's your problem? Are you retared or something?" Kim asked annoyed glaring at me.

"Watch out your words Blondie, if you don't wanna get hurt."I warned her, but the only thing she did was to raise her hand. What is she going to do? Tell the teacher. Nerd!

"Kim you can talk." smiled.

"Can I sing a song now?" Kim asked smiling and the teacher notted. She stood up grabbed a guitar and started talking.

"This is a song I wrote it's called 'Fearless' and Jack this is especially for you." Kim said smirking evily.

_You used to make my heart pound_  
_Just the thought of you_  
_You used to be a cold wind_  
_Always blowing through_  
_But I won't take it anymore_  
_That's not what I came here for_  
_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back from the dead_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_  
_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_  
_I'm fearless I'm fearless_

_I got the upper hand now_  
_And you're losin' ground_  
_You never had to fight back_  
_Never lost a round_  
_You see the gloves are coming off_  
_Tell me when you've had enough, yeah_

_Ready for a showdown_  
_And we're face to face_  
_I think I'll rearrange it_  
_Put you into place_  
_You don't get the best of me_  
_Check it, you're afraid of me_

_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back, back from the dead_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_  
_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_  
_I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

_I'm fearless_

_You used to make my heart pound_  
_Just the thought of you_  
_But now you're in the background_  
_What you gonna do?_  
_Sound off if you hear this_  
_We're feelin' fearless!_  
_We're feelin' fearless!_

_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back, back from the dead_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_  
_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back, back from the dead_  
_I'm fearless_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_  
_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_  
_I'm fearless, I'm fearless _

I can't believe she humiliete me in front of the whole class. I have never hated a person in my life so soon. The weird thing is that I like it that someone had the guts to do this.

"What the fuck?" I asked and she sat down.

"I am not scared of you Brewer and I'll never be." Kim said and Grace smiled. After, that the bell rang and everyone walked out.

**KIM'S POV**

When, I exitted the class me and Grace burst into laughing.

"I can't believe you actually did that! He was like 'What the-?'." Grace said clenching her stomach as she stopped laughing.

"He deserved it. He is a big ass-" I said and then realized that I was talking to his sister and covered my mouth.

"No say it! He is an asswhole I know. That's why we barely talk anymore." Grace said looking at her feet.

"What do you mean anymore?" I asked curiously as I openned my locker.

"Well Jack wasn't like this before 5 years. He had a friend here, but she left and he started hanging out with bad guys and he became that. I think that's why he did not hurt you this morning. You look a lot like her." Grace said and she grabbed the Babylips from her locker and put some on.

"Oh...I am sorry." I said thinking about what she said. That girl may was me. I mean that Jackass looked like Jackie.

"You don't have to be sorry. Jack is who he is now and nobody can change him." Grace said with a sad look plastered on her face.

"So what is your next subject?" I asked her.

"Um P. ?" Grace said and I sent a glance at my schedule.

"Me too. Can I try out for the cheerleading squad?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yeah of course. I am the head cheerleader. You can try out!" Grace said. Ha! I knew she was a cheerleader!

**-Line Break-**

After we got into the gym, I tried out for the cheerleading squad in which I got in by the way., I met many girls like Kelsey, Julie who was by the way nerd, which is really weird and of course Donna was there. She was glaring me all the time and she accidentally tripped me 4 times, well almost tripped me. I tried to avoid her, but it's hard to avoid a girl with 7 pounds of make-up. Anyways, me and the girls tried to avoid her and we walked to the cafeteria for lunch, after the bell rang and sat in the cheer squad table. Since I had nothing I started teasing Grace about her having a crush on Jerry.

"So Grace...what is going on with Jerry?" I asked as she was looking over at Jack's table as she like to call it, staring at Jerry with dreamy eyes.

"What?" Grace asked confused and we all burst into laughing all except from Donna.

"I am going to Jack's bah-bye." Donna said and she walked to Jack's table and kissed him- Wrong! Stuck his tongue down his throat making me do a ' That's disgusting' face and then look at Grace with a smirk.

"You SOOO have a crush on Jerry!" I stated and all the girls notted.

"No Jerry is like my brother." Grace said blushing.

"You're a liar." We all sang in unison and Grace rolled her eyes in annoyence.

"I am not end we are done with this convertation." Grace said with a serious look plastered on her face.

"Anyways, Kim what is going on with Jack I saw you staring at him before." Julie said with a smirk.

"Yeah do you have a crush on him or something?" Kelsey asked curiously and Grace made a disgusted face.

"NOOO! He is an Ass! He just reminds me of an old friend." I explained and the girls notted their heads.

"An old friend?" Grace asked curiously.

"Um yeah, he was-" I started talking, but I was cut off my the bell ringing.

"Maybe tomorrow. I gotta go to class see ya!" I said and the girls whinned making me chuckle and I started walking to my Chemistry Class. I was walking to the class when I heard someone crying as I passed by the bathroom. I openned the door and I saw a girl with her knees to her chest and her face buried to her her hands and I went closer.

"Um are you okay?" I asked walking to the girl.

"What do you want freak?Go!" The girl said and she looked at me. She make-up running all over her face, which was kind of disturbing. It was DONNA TOBIN! The Queen Bee and bad girl of the school was actually sitting in a corner crying her eyes out.

"I was just trying to help, but if threat me like that I 'll just go!" I said rolling my eyes turning to walk away, but I felt a hand on my ankle holding me back and I turned around.

"I'm sorry please don't go." Donna pleaded me and I sat down beside her.

"Okay what is going on?" I asked curiously.

"I saw Jack making out with an other girl again today. He does that every day from the day we became a couple, but I don't say anything. It's killing me! He doesn't even care. Nobody cares about me." Donna said taking a small breath. Of course it was Brewer, who else?

"That's not true there is someone else that cares for you." I said and Donna send me a fake smile.

"Easy for you to say that everybody likes you. You came here for some hours and you have already a bestfriend, you're a cheerleader, you have many friends and you're the only person that had the guts to talk like to that to Jack-ass. The only person that cares about you is my brother. They all love you." Donna said with tears escaping from her eyes.

"They love me because I am me. I am friendly towards them and I help them. I don't pretend to be freakin' Lady Gaga.**(A/N: No offence to Lady Gaga. I love her)** I mean look at you. You're hiding your face behind so much make-up ,you wear clothes that barely can hide you special parts and you're mean to everyone. Why don't you try to make a change? I asked her making her chuckle.

"You think so?" Donna asked shily.

"Yeah and then you can humiliete Jack-Ass in front of everyone. NOW STAND UP!" I said smiling and she stood up quickly.

"Yes ma'am!" Donna said with a big smile. "Now if you excuse me I have to remake my make-up." Donna said grabbing her foundation from her bag, but I grabbed it and tossed it to a bin.

"HEY!" Donna yelled and I rolled my eyes. Did I mention I hate foundation?

"You're not gonna wear foundation today. Remove all that make-up from your face."I demanted and Donna whinned as I grabbed the make-up remover and gave it to her. After she removed all the make-up from her face, I stood with my jaw dropped to the floor.

"You're skin is Flawless! Why the heck are you wearing foundation?" I asked surprised and she smiled putting some mascara and lipgloss.

"I thought I would be prettier with it." Donna said looking down to her feet.

"First you're CRAZY! Second we are going shopping tomorrow to bye you some real clothes. Third, come to my house at 5p.m got it?" I said and Donna notted.

"Okay, I just can't get a thing. I was so mean to you why are you helping me?" Donna asked confused.

"Because you need help and the fact that you were mean to mean doesn't mean that I can't help , gotta go to class. See ya!" I said and I started walking away.

"Hey Kim!" Donna yelled and I turned to face her."Thank you!" Donna said and I smiled, then walked to class. That will be a long day.

**That was the chapter. I desided to make Donna nice, because I have seen her on kickin'it and she does not look like a slut. (Gabby's Gold). There are some hint for the next chapter.**

**-Kim will talk about Jackie to her friends.**

**-Jack says why he is mean to the girls**

**\- Jack and Kim have a talk**


	3. What the heck?

**Hey everyone! You possibly hate me for not updating I AM SO SORRY, but I don't have an expaination. Thank you all for your reviews oh and Laurie I think you asked **

"Laurie chapter 2 . Sep 5

Kim is figuring out its her Jack. When will jack figure it out?" **Kim isn't figuring out yet and I can't answer the other question I don't want to spoil my story...**

**Please Follow me on twitter:**** ElinaOlivian4ev**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin'it or its characters**

I was at lunch table with Jerry who was talking about...well I don't know...it's not easy to understand what Jerry is talking about.

"Dude stop staring at my sister it's creepy!" I said giving him a friendly punch on his arm.

"I wasn't staring at Grace." Jerry said and I gave him a look making him roll his eyes." Anyways your pig faced monster is coming to join us!" Jerry said pouting.

"Hey Jackie-Poo! I missed you so much!" Donna said and she sat next to me giving me a french kiss. Me likey!

"Hey Babe! Whassup?" I asked.

"Ugh! These girls are so annoying! The only thing that they were talking about is Jerry and Grace's staring contest." Donna said annoyed and I burst into laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Jerry yelled obviously annoying and glared at us.

"So Jack what is going on with that new chick?" Jerry asked making Donna glare at him slightly. YEP! She is the jealous type. Not that I care about her, she is just one pretty face.

"She is just a b*tch. And she ISN'T AFRAID OF ME, She humilieted me in front of the class and me look like a coward." I said. I mean how can she be afraid of me or I don't know...have fallen in love with me. I mean look at me. Who can't stand this?

"Woah! That chika is tougher that Grace!" Jerry said knowing that Grace is the only person that isn't afraid of me.

"Ugh! She thinks she is so clever and beautiful, I don't even get way all the guys are falling for her. She is such an eyesore." Donna commented jealous. Well yeah but she is not a eyesore she is kinda...beautiful and awesome and tough. WAIT WHAT THE HECK? I'm not falling for Kim am I. I can't do this I am in love with Kimmy and Iwould never fall for this b*tch. Ugh!  
" Jack dude are you okay? You seem a little bad." Jerry said looking at my tighten fists and I stood up angry.

"I gotta go!" I said and I ran through the hallways. I have to get my mind off this girl. As I was running I spotted Lindsay aka Donna's slutty minion and I make out with her against the lockers. No one and I repeat no one is gonna make me fall in love. Not now. Not until Kim comes back.

**~Line Break~**

I woke up by my alarm clock, which I smashed with my hand again for the fourth time this week. I have to hide it before my mum sees it and start her 'don't smash your alarm clock' speech. I wore my white shirt, black pants, black Vans and my lether jacket. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair, put on some cologne and after all these I walked downstairs to see my mum doing the dishes and Grace eating breakfast avoiding me as always.

"GoodMorning Lil Dragon! Your pancakes are ready."My mum smiled at me handing me my pancakes and I sat down and started eating.

"Oh Jack have your heard of 'Goodmorning'. That's what people say when they someone in the morning, but of course no one is good enough for Jack Brewer." Grace said glaring at me and I sent her a death glare.

"Oh so you're talking to me now! You have been avoiding me for months." I yelled back annoyed.

"Yeah because you're not the same Jack. You have changed! You almost suffocate Kim yesterday!" Grace yelled and mum's eyes widen and she shot me an angry look.

"Jackson Richard Brewer what did you do?" My mum asked worried and angry.

"She made me!" I yelled at Grace in anger.

"Why because she isn't scared of you and she makes nice come-backs?" Grace yelled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"NO BECAUSE SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND SMART AND BRAVE AND...I DON'T WANNA FALL FOR HER. Can't you just get it? I play with their feelings because I don't wanna fall for them!" I yelled making Grace's jaw drop to the floor and I slammed my mouth shut in realisation. Okay they didn't know that.

"Jack what did you just-?" Grace asked not believing in her ears.

"I have to go. Bye!" I said quickly and ran quickly out of the house and took my skateboard. Did I really just admit that to Grace? Ugh! STUPID,STUPID,STUPID! As I was riding my skateboard I passed by Crawfish who was walking by a hot chick probably she is new too. Another girl in Jack's list! As I walked in I saw Jerry waiting for me by my locker.

"'Morning bro!" Jerry said giving me a fist bump.

"Morning whassup?" I asked Jerry, but he pointed to the school's door with his mouth hung open. "Wha-WOAH!" I said not believing in my eyes. Remember when I told you that I saw Crawfish walking with a cute girl beside her? Well yeah...SHE IS FREAKIN' DONNA TOBIN! Kim changed Donna Tobin! What is she a WITCH? Then Donna approched me quickly and gave me a hard slap across the face. **(A/N:** **Donna's outfit:**** donna/set?id=130868375**

"Hey Jack-Ass quess what I am breaking up with you! Um buh-bye!" Donna said with a snobby face. What just happend?

"No one is breaking up with me you slut! I'm breaking up with you!" I hissed and she gave me a smirk.

"Well, I just did!" Donna said and Kim gave me an evil smirk making me glare at her and all the students 'ohed'

"HEY CRAWFISH!" I yelled.

"It's spelled Crawford hun! Not Crawfish. Now first learn how to spell my last name and then talk to me." Kim said with a smirk and I tighten my fists and started approching her, but Jerry stopped me before I hurt her badly.

"You're lucky, that Jerry stopped me or you would be really hurt right now." I said and she just rolled her eyes and walked off with Donna. Ugh! Why isn't she scared of me?

~**KIM'S POV**~

Oh God! That was absolutely hilarious! You had to see Jack's face it was priceless. After I made my perfect comebacks, I walked to the gang who were frozen in shock.

"Let me introduce you too the new Donna Tobin!" Kim said and Donna gave them a shy wave.

"Woah girl! What are you a witch?" Grace asked checkin' Donna up and down making me chuckle.

"I know. She made me wear...actual clothing." Donna said making her shirt and we all laughed.

"Wow! So let me take that from the start...You're the girl that had the courage to talk like that to Jack brewer and change Donna Tobin. You're my heroene an autograph please." Kelsey said giving a notebook that she had in her hands and I chuckled. Then a blond haired guy approched us.

"Guys I heard that is ill and we have a free period." He said and we all cheered excpet from Kelsey who whinned, because she didn't have Chemistry with . After, that he started checking out Donna making her blush.

"Um Donna you look...beautiful." He said and we all smirked.

"Oh Thanks Brad." Donna said and there was a second of silence.

"Well..." They said awkwardly and rolled my eyes and looked at Grace who smirked.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go in the cafeteria and we can just sit and talk somewhere?" I said smiling and Donna gave me a look.

"I don't think that a good i-" Donna murbled.

"Yes of course why not?" Brad said smiling at Donna and she smiled back.

"I mean that's a great idea!" Donna said and I smirked pushing them away.

"Do you think that they will get together?" Grace asked and I nodded. After that we walked to the cafeteria and sat in our table. Then, a nerdy dude red hair sat next to Julie and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey baby!" Julie said.

"Hey love." The guy said with an annoying british accent and I looked at them curious.

"Oh yeah right. Sorry Kim. This is my boyfriend Milton." Julie said leaning on his shoulder.

"But you're a cheerleader and you're a…Okay? How did that happen?" I asked confused and Milton chuckled.

"Actually Milton is..well was Jack's best friend and Jules was mine, so before Jack had this whole bad boy thing going on his best friend and he did the matchmakers." Grace said and I smiled at the thought of it.

"I can't imagine that ass being nice." I said and everyone nodded.

"Anyways! Kim are you going to tell us about that old friend of yours you were talking about?" Grace said looking at me and I nodded.

"Well before I move I move here I had a friend here, a really close friend here in Seaford. Before I move to New York we were doing everything together like ya know…karate, songwriting and skateboarding. That's why I keep doing all these." I said and they nodded.

"Um Kim what's that necklace?" Julie said pointing at my necklace curiously.

"Oh that…he gave it to me before I leave so I am still keeping it and wearing it. I want to find him again he was my first love." I explained looking down at my necklace and then I looked up at Grace and Milton who's jaw was dropped.

"Oh My God!" Grace said emphrasing every word.

"Holly Christmas Nuts!" Milton said and I looked at them confused. Wait? Holly Christmas Nuts? Who says that?

"What happen?" I asked confused playing my necklace between his fingers.

"Nothing…"Grace said and they looked at each other. "Um Jules can I borrow Milton for a minute?" Grace asked and Julie smiled. After that they just left. Okay?

**Grace's POV**

OH MY FREAKIN GOD! How didn't I realize it before? Blond hair. Brown eyes, Tough, Karate, incredibly beautiful and song-writing. She is freaking Kim! Kim Beulah Crawford is Kimmy! What no I am crazy! I have to ask Milton if he believes that too.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" I asked him.

"That orange is a good color on Jules!" Milton asked with a dreamy smirk.

"Yes! Wait no! That's not what I meant and you had a Jerry moment." I commented. "What I meant Dumbo is that Kim is Kimmy! Jack's best friend!" I whispered yelled excited. I am so happy! Jack will be my awesome brother again.

"Oh Right! How didn't we notice it before?" Milton asked curious.

"I don't know, but I have to tell Jack right now!" I said and started walking to the cafeteria, but Milton caught my arm and stopped me.

"Whoa! You can't just tell them." Milton said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah Milton, but Jack changed because Kim leaved, so if we tell him that she is back he'll go back to being his shelf. I miss my brother Milton." I stated.

"Okay we can tell him. Let's go to the cafeteria I don't want Kim to understand what's going on." I said and we ran back to the cafeteria. Bye new Jack Welcome old Jack!

**Oh cliffy what will happen next? Will Grace tell Jack and Kim! One more question do you like Donna and Brad together as Bronna? Should I make them a couple?**

**I will update soon! Bye!**

**~Elena**


	4. Do you care?

**Hey I am here with a new chapter. Thank you all for your awesome reviews. I read it again and I saw that it was a mess so I fixed it again, but Hey I'm new in Fanfiction! So I am not gonna ramble, because most of you want read it so...yeah...**  
**Disclaimer: Do you really think that a 14 year old from Greece would own an american disney xd show? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...except from the plot.**

**~KIM'S POV~ (6TH PERIOD)**  
We are in the Music Class now and I am trying to avoid the most annoying thing in the universe BREWER, who apparenty has the same schedule with me. Ugh!  
"So for the next two weeks you will be paired for a project." Mrs. Wright said and the whole class whinned making her roll her eyes. "Stop acting like babies! So each pair has to write one song for love and one for hate." She added and we all groaned. Seriously? It's like the second day of school. I hope I don't get paired with JackAss.  
"I have selected the pairs so listen carefully!" She announced holding a piece of paper. "Madonna Ann Tobin (Donna) with Bradley Wolfe, Graciella Hope Brewer with Jeremiah Ceasar Martinez, Heather Clark with Dylan Michelson, Juliet Love Anderson with Milton David Krupnick [...] and last pair is Kimberly Beulah Crawford with Jackson Richard Brewer." She finished and my eyes widen.  
"WHAT!?" Me and JackAss yelled in unison standing up from our chairs. Ew now we do the same things! "I am not working with-" I said looking at him up and down with disgust and then turned to face the teacher again. "-That!" I said pointing at him.  
"I'm not working with that b*tch!" Jack yelled sending me a death glare.  
"I know you guys can't stand each other, but you are the only students that can write good songs so I paired you up." She explained and I chuckled.  
"Wait he writes songs?" I asked trying not to laugh, but it needs actual feelings to write a can he write?  
"Well, yeah he used to before some years and they were very good, so I want you to remind him." Mrs. Wright said and Jack rolled his eyes and gave the teacher a cocky smirk.  
"Please! I don't need help from anyone!" Jack said making me groan.  
"See! How can I write a Love song with him, all I want to do when I see him is to murder him!" I said and Mrs. Wright shook her head and sighed.  
"I am sorry Kim I can't change anything. I'm sorry!" She said turning back to her desk. That is going to be a long two weeks! The bell rang and I and Grace who was grinning like an idiot, headed to our lockers.  
"Is someone happy that got paired with Martinez? I teased her and she stang her tongue out at me blushing. "Oh come on you can't deny it!" I said smirking and she openned her locker rolling her eyes.  
"Okay! I have a crush on Jerry so what?" Grace said looking down her feet embarrised and I smiled.  
"So what? Are you kidding me that's perfect. Jerry has a crush on you too. I can say by the way that he looks at you." I said and she blushed even more.  
" I don't know..." Grace said blushing then shot a glance at Jerry who waved at her.  
"Just go there and talk to him!" I said pushing her.  
"Okay you don't need to push!" She said and I chuckled rolling my eyes. As I was pushing her her shirt sleeve went up revealing a big black brush.  
"Grace who did that to you? Was it Jack?" I asked shocked. Her eyes widen and she rolled her sleeve down again covering the brush.  
"I-I don't k-know w-what a-are y-you talking ab-bout" Grace stattered with high pitched voice and I took her hand and rolled up her sleeve showing her the brush.  
"I mean that! Come on Grace tell me who did that to you? Was it Jack?" I asked again.  
"No Jack would never do that to me, he did..." Grace answered pointing to a joke near the stairs talking to some dudes. Then, Jerry called out Graces name and yelled " Can you come here for a sec."  
"Um...Kim I have to go!" Grace said awkwardly and she left. I am gonna give that guy a short drive to the hospital.  
"Hey Craw-fish!" A voice next to me said as I closed my locker.  
"Hey JackAss!" I said and he rolled his eyes in annoyence. "What do you want here?" I asked glaring at him.  
"We have a project ya know, which I don't really care about." Jack said and I chuckled making him look at me confused.  
"Why did you chuckle?" Jack asked.  
"You see Jack that's the difference between you and me. I do care about things and people, but you don't care about nothing and no one except from your enormous ego." I stated.  
" What do you mean? I do care about things..." Jack stated and I crossed my arms.  
"Oh really? If you care so much did you notice that your best friend and your sister are in love with each other?" I asked curiously and Jack looked at me curiously.  
"Jerry isn't in love with-" Jack said, but his eyes widen in realisation as he looked at them. "Oh God..." Jack said surprised and then he smiled.  
"Do you care about making Donna feel like a worthless sl-One minute do not answer that!" I said making him chuckle. "Do you care about making her feel like she is worthless and useless." I asked curiously.  
"Oh come on these aren't that bad. They didn't even worth my attention." Jack said and I rolled my eyes annoyed. He thinks he is the center of the world. I glanced at Grace's arm and smirked. I will make him care.  
"Oh okay then. So I quess that you don't care about Grace being bullied by that guy over there." I said pointing at the joke that bullied Grace.  
"Brett bullies Grace?" Jack asked tightening his fists.  
"Yeah, but not that you care right!" I said with a smirk. As I was about to walk away that guy Brett walked in front of me smirking cockily with his minions behind him.  
"Hey new girl! I am Brett. What about you and me going on a date tonight?" Brett smirked and I shot him a fake smile.  
"Um let me think about it..." I said pretending to think about it. "NOOO!" I yelled at his face and everyone Ohed and Jack chuckled behind me.  
"Sorry let me slow down forgot that I was talking to a blond. You me date tonight. Got that?" Brett said and I shot him a fake smile.  
"Oh I got it now! Of course I'll go on a date with you!" I said and Grace just looked at me betrayed and shook her head.  
"Can I have a hug now?" I asked with a smirk and he hugged me. As his hands were traveling down to my butt I kneeled him where the sun does not shine making him bent down. "That's for calling me a dumb blond."I yelled and then flipped him. "And that's for bulling Grace" I said dusting off my hands looking down at him and then winked at Grace who smiled.

**~JACK'S POV~**  
Wow! That girl knows how to punch! After she flipped him she started walking away. Brett stood up and sent a punch at Kim's face, but she caught it before it hits her face. Wait! Brett is a 2nd degree blackbelt he is gonna take her down. One what am saying I don't care about her. Now they are in the middle of the hallway sparing. Kim did a perfect spinning back kick, but he blocked it and kicked her right in the stomach.  
"Kim he is a second degree blackbelt STOP!" Grace demanted and Kim smirked at her,  
"So am I! HIYA!" Kim yelled doing a flying dragons kick sending Brett to the lockers. She smirked and started walking to Grace, but Brett ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck pinning her to the lockers.  
"KIM!" Grace, Donna and Julie yelled.  
"I am gonna kill you!" Brett saud and she smirked making him even more angry.  
"Then what stops you?" Kim asked. Oh I get it now. She is playing mind games.  
"Who says that something stops me?" Brett said and he putted presure on Kim's neck making her start chocking.  
"KIM!" Milton said and he ran up to Brett and send him a kick but he caught it and tossed him away with one hand.  
"MILTON! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU PSYCO!" Julie yelled running up to him, but he kicked her. Do something!  
"LET GO OF KIM YOU A**WHOLE!" Grace demanted, but Jerry stopped her and ran up to Brett sending him a spinning back kick, but Brett blocked it and then flipped him making him groan in pain.  
"JERRY! JACK PLEASE DO SOMETHING HELP HER!" Grace yelled at me and I looked down. I can't just ruin my repoputation to save HER!  
"Oh right! You don't care about nothing. I will do it then!" Grace said walking up to Brett sending him a punch which he caught and punched her right in the middle of the face making her bleed. Okay he is so dead now!As Kim's eyes were closing and blood was coming out of the edges of her mouth I did a side flip to get closer to him and then a spinning back kick tossing him to the other side of the hallway.  
"NO ONE TOUCHES MY SISTER OR MY FRIENDS YOU MOTHERF**KER!" I yelled walking up to him and grabbed him by the neck pinning him to the lockers.  
"IF YOU TOUCH GRACE OR THE OTHERS AGAIN I WILL-" I said, but Brett cut me off.  
"You what Jack? She is changing you! Kim is changing you! In some months you will be a goodie two shoes" Brett said smirking.  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
"I mean that the Jack we all know doesn't care about anything!" Brett stated.  
"Yeah you're right! But if you ever and I mean ever touch Grace again I will kill you, because she is the only thing I care about!" I said and let go of him. After Brett ran away scared I turned around and everyone was staring at me like I was an alien.  
"SO WHAT? I CARE ABOUT MY SISTER! NOW GO!" I yelled and they ran to their classes. After that Grace hugged ne out of nowhere.  
"You're back! Jack I know is back!" Grace said crying and I looked at her confused.  
"Um Jack...Thanks!" Kim said awkwardly wiping the blood from her mouth edges.  
"You should be I almost ruin my reputation to save you!" I said and she shot me a hurt look. Then Grace slapped my hard across the face.  
"You didn't help us because you didn't wanna ruin your bad boy reputation!" Grace yelled/asked. "I hate you Jack! I don't know who you're anymore!" She yelled with tears escaping from her eyes. Ouch that hurt.  
"Oh and Jack I found Kimmy, but now I am not gonna tell you where she is!" Grace yelled and my eyes widen. She found Kimmy!  
"Please Grace you promised that you would tell me if you ever found out!" I pleaded her and she shook her head.  
"And you promised that you won't change, but that happen! Ugh! Stupid Hero Complex and Stupid Kim! I can't believe my own sister won't tell me where is the girl I am in love with. I have to find her...

**~KIM'S POV~**

I knew I would make Jack care I almost get killed though...but he saved me? Okay I am Jerry confused now!

"I can't believe him! How can he be so selfish!" Grace groaned. " I mean he didn't help his bestfriends, because he didn't want to ruin his reputation! WHAT A JERK!" Grace said with tears forming in the edges of her eyes and I stopped her and made her face me.

"Look Grace stop! I can say that Jack is changing. He cared about something, I could see it in his eyes. He cares, but he doesn't wanna admit it. Don't forget that before some minutes he saved me from a psyco and fought for you." I said and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Look Kim, Jack can't change the only person that could change him was..." Grace said and her eyes openned wide like saucages. "Wait! Did you do that?" Grace asked me curiously.

"Yep! I am good at playing mind games!" I said and Grace's jaw dropped to the floor and I laughed. "Close your mouth hun you'll catch flies." I said closing her mouth ,she shook her head smiling and we started walking to our class. She then murbled something like "She sure is Kimmy!"

"Um what did you say?" I asked curiously.

"What? No um I didn't say anything!" Grace said and she runned to the class making me look at her confused. Okay weirdo.

**~Line Break~**

Yay! School is over finally! I can't wait to get home, too much drama for one day! As I was walking on the sidewalk a guy passed by me with his skateboard and pushed me to the ground. Jack! I did something that he didn't excpect though, as I fell to the ground I kicked his skateboard off his feet making him land in his face.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK CRAWFISH!" Jack said glaring at me.

"Does the pavement feel nice Brewer?" I teased standing up and Jack stood up dusting off his clothes.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked and walked over to his skateboard to pick it up, but I run and got it before he grabbed it. "HEY!" He yelled.

"First I am keeping this!" I said and Jack groaned. "Secondly you did that three times from the day I got here, which was...yesterday!" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"So what? Like I said I do not care about anything!" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me that bullsh*t! You cared about Grace, you old friends and you-" I said and then I started chocking my words. "Ugh! You saved me from Brett!" I chocked and Jack made a cocky smirk.

"My pleasure Princess!" Jack said and I stung out my tongue at him making him chuckle. "Really mature Kimberly!" He said making me give him a slap on his arm and then we started walking together.

"Don't call me that! And...Why did you saved me anyways? Why didn't you let him suffocate me?" I asked and Jack sighed.

"First Grace would kill me if I didn't." Jack said and I shot him an annoyed look. "And second I had a huge hero complex before some years and when I saw all these happening it came back." He explained and I shot him a smile. Hold on a minute! Why are we just talking to each other without yelling?

"I have no idea." Jack said and I looked at him confused. Wait? Did I say this aloud?

"Yes you did!" Jack chuckled. I have to stop doing that.

"Yeah you do!" Jack chuckled again making me blush in embarrisment.

"Anyways why do you have to be so mean to the girls?" I asked and he lowered his head while walking.

"You won't understand, I don't know even why am I talking to you right now." Jack said. Wow this guy has problems.

"Then don't!" I said in anger handing him his skateboard and started walking away faster.

"What?" Jack asked curiously and he grabbed my hand making me face him. That's weird. When I touched I felt something familiar traveling through my body. What? I am just tired.

"You don't wanna talk to me, then don't" I said in anger and he let go off my hand.

"That's why! You're crazy woman!" He yelled at me.

"At least I am not bipolar." I yelled at his face.

"I'm not bip-" Jack said, but he stopped. "Grace?" Jack said stopping in front of a cheery Grace in front of him.

"Grace why are you standing here smiling like an idiot. OMG did Jerry asked you out?" I squealed like a fan girl and Jack chuckled.

"No he didn't!" Grace said looking at Jack then back me, blushing like a tomato.

"Aw is Gwacie-bell in wuv?" Jack said with a funny baby voice poking her nose and she slapped it away.

"Stop that!" She said blushing and I smirked.

"You didn't deny it!" Jack said smirking. "Crazy was right." Jack said and a punched his arm glaring at him.

"Anyways. I've got some great news!" Grace said. "We are neighbours!" Grace squealed and we started jumping up and down, until the realisation hit me. I will be living next to Jack.

"Oh boy..." Me and Jack said and we looked at each other widen eyed.

"Tell me this is a nightmare and I will wake up happy!" I said closing my eyes shut.

"I can't live next to 'this' she is way to crazy!" Jack whinned looking at me and I punched his arm. "OW! See what I mean?" Jack yelled rubbing his arm.

"Oh come on! You two can get along, plus you have that music project together and the only thing you have to do is to go through each others bedroom windows." Grace said and we looked at her curiously. "Oh yes right! I forgot to tell you that you're bedrooms are next to each other." Grace said and I groaned.

"I hate my life!" I groaned and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like a baby. We can have sleepovers whenever we want!" Grace said excited.

" Still not interested" I stated and Grace gave me a puppyface "Okay Okay! I will try to live next to !" I said making Jack glare at me and Grace 'yay'. "Now if you excuse me I have to go home." I said running to my house. As I entered the house I threw my bag to the side and went to the living room.

"Hey Princess! How was school?" Dad asked me.

"Hey dad." I said kissing his cheek and he looked at me curiously.

"Dad? Not daddy? What's up?" He asked curiously.

"I got paired up for a music project with a jerk, that apparently has to be our neighbour." I groaned and dad gave me a confused look.

"Don't you know that they guy next to us is- You know something I will let you figure this out by yourself." Dad said and he walked into the kitchen. Ugh! I hate it, when he let me with questions. I quickly walked up the stairs got into my room and started getting off my clothes to wear my pj's. As I was removing my shirt I heard a loud whistle. Ugh Jack! Wait Jack? Oh Gosh he saw me shirtless. That's embarrising!

"AHHH!" I yelled covering myself with my shirt.

"Do you think that it's good to strip with an open window?" Jack said with a smug look.

"Do you think that it is good to stalk a girl that gets stripped." I said smirking and he rolled his eyes. We stood in an awkward silence for 2 minutes and then Jack spoke.

"So are you going to wear you shirt or you will stay half naked in front of a hormonal teenager?" Jack chuckled making me blush like a tomato.

"You perv!" I said putting on my shirt.

"Eh I've been called worse." Jack said like it was nothing.

"Whatever. When can I come to your house to start songwriting?" I asked curiously.

"Um Now?" Jack said.

"Now?" I asked curiously, he nodded and I shrugged.

"Okay!" I said and I tried to jump over the railing, but then I got an idea.

"No, I am fine. Did you just called me Kim?" I asked him confused and he shot me a smile.

"I quess I did." Jack said confused and I took some steps back.

"Why did you went back?" Jack asked me curiously.

"I wanna try something." I said and I ran with force to the railing and stood with my arms on it.

"Woah. Bravo blondie!" Jack said clapping. Just then I lost balance and before I hit Jack's balcony's floor I felt a strong pair of arms holding me bridal style.

"I saved you two times in a day." Jack said.

"Ugh! You love making me look like a damsel in distress don't you." I groaned and he chuckled and let me down. I walked to his room, which by my surprise wasn't messy.

"Wow it's tidy!" I said and Jack chuckled.

"I know Mum hates messy." Jack and he sat on his bed as I was examing his room. I stood in front of the mantel with the karate trophies.

"I have that and that and that. Seriously? Second in sensei against sensei contest?" I asked curiously and he smirked cockily.

"What can I say I am flawless at karate." Jack said cockily making me roll my eyes.

"So what are you Black Dragon or a member of Karate King?" I asked and Jack looked at me as I was crazy.

"Do I look like cheater, egomaniac and a big crying baby?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes actually..." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I told yesterday in the class where you humilieted me..." Jack said giving me a small glare.

"Oh that. I thought you were just lying about being a Wasabi Warrior." I said and he looked at me confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because after you told me that, you said you would hurt me. Wasabi Warriors don't hurt people." I said and Jack looked down.

"I was like that some years ago, but people change and as long as my sister and friends are away from me they are safe. I don't want to see anyone of them getting hurt." Jack said and he grabbed the guitar that was next to his bed. He stays away from them just for them to be happy. Maybe he isn't as bad as he looks.

"So how do you wanna start with a love song or a hate song?" Jack asked curiously and brought the guitar to his lap.

"Um I don't know. Do you still remember how to write songs?"I asked curiously grabbing a notebook to write the lyrics and sat beside him.

"Actually-" Jack said scraching the back of his head nervously.

"How long?" I asked him.

"seven..." Jack said and I looked at him confused.

"Years?" I said and he shook his head in 'No'. "Weeks?" I asked again and he shook his head again. "DAYS!?" I yelled in surprise and he nodded.

"I'm still working on it." Jack said awkwardly.

"But I thought you...How? Why?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I never stopped writing songs, it was mine and an old friend's favourite hobby." Jack explained.

"Anyways. What song do you wanna make first?" Jack asked rubbing his hands together.

"I have no idea!" I said and I lied on the bed covering my face with the notebook.

"Why don't we just talk?" Jack suggested making go back in my sitting position to face him.

"About what? I think you forgot we are enemies. Why should I trust you?" I asked him curiously.

"We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi?" Jack said and I smiled back. Gosh he looks so much like Jackie.

"Wasabi! Okay I trust you! What about 20 questions?" I asked him and he shot me a smile. He can be so cute sometimes. WOAH! Stop there Kim, you hate him! Wait do I?

**This my chapter. I would make it larger but It's past midnight and I'm sleepy and I have to sleep. Sorry that I uploaded the last chapter again I had some problems in it that I had to fix. Goodnight or Goodmorning I don't know what time you're reading this. BYE!**

**~Elena**


	5. Secrets Revealed (Short chapter)

**Heeey y'all! -Gosh I love saying y'all- I am here with a new chapter and I am so excited, because it just started getting cheesy and funny and I love cheesy and funny. Anyways, thank you for your awesome reviews and I am waiting for more. By the way in the next chapter everyone who reviews will get a shout out!**

**Kim: Oh just stop rambling and write the damn chapter.**

**Me: Okay Jeez! I do not own any of the Kickin'it characters except from Jack's mum and Kim's sister. Oh and I do not own Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato (Glee cover) **

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

**_JACK'S POV_**

I can't believe I just told her that what was I thinking, she will tell the whole school that I still write songs and Bye-Bye bad boy reputation. What the heck is happening to me? Anyways ,now we are playing 20 questions

''I ask first" Kim said.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Kim asked curiously and I smirked.

"Do you have a calculator?" I asked popping my t-shirts collar and she rolled her eyes. "How many boyfriends have you had?" I asked her.

"Um three, but it didn't ended that well. The two of them cheated on me and the third tried to have sex with me. I just can't get it why do I attract only players. Ugh!" Kim groaned annoyed. Wow and her three boyfriends. Okay that just made me feel like a jerk.

"Anyways my turn. Why are you so bipolar?" Kim asked confused and I raised an eyebrow. "What I mean is that yesterday you wanted to kill me and now we are talking like we are friends from kindergarten." Kim said confused.

"I have to idea...You just look very familiar, you look alike my old best friend..." I said smiling and smiled at me. She looks so cute. WHAT? Snap out of it Jack!

"And to keep the bad boy's reputation..."Kim added and I nodded.

"My turn. Why are you so tough and so harsh with all the guys." I asked and she smiled.

"First I am tough because I don't like being seen as an other weak pretty face and secondly I hursh to all the guys, because I don't wanna fall for them and then start...cutting myself to feel better and don't cry." Kim said and I looked at her shocked, then grabbed her hand and trailed my finger on the three scars she had on her arm. "Adam, Jake, Drake." She explained poiting to every scar.

"Woah stop cutting yourself woman!" I said and she just avoided me and I let go of her hand.

"My question now. Have you ever fallen for someone?" Kim asked curiously.

"I still am!" I said and she shot me a look.

"No you're not." Kim said and I raised an eyebrow. What does she mean? "Don't give me this look. If you were in love you wouldn't be making out with every girl you who happens to be in your way."Kim said annoyed.

"Do you know how hard is that for me?" I hissed in anger.

"Why is that even hard for you?" Kim yelled standing up.

"SHE IS GONE AND SHE IS NEVER COMING BACK! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO LET HER GO JUST FOR HER TO BE HAPPY?" I yelled and Kim's glare softened and she sat back next me.

"Oh..." She whispered.

"Remember when you asked me why am I breaking every girl's heart? That's because I promised my self that, until she comes back I won't fall for an other girl, so I am being a player and a heart breaker so they won't fall for me and either I. Who can love a heart breaker anyways?" I explained and she gave me a small smile.

"But what if she never come back?" Kim asked curiously.

"She came back, but Grace won't tell me where she is." I said and Kim gave me an apologetic look.

"Look Jack I didn't know I am so-" She started, cut I cut her off.

"No don't apologize. I shouldn't have started this conversation anyway." I said and she nodded. "So do you have any ideas for the song?" I said clapping my hands together.

"Um yes...Le-Let's start." Kim said nervously and she took a notebook in her hand and a pencil in the other. I took a chair and sat in front of Kim so I was facing her. Hey how can I write a love song without facing the girl that I am writing the song with. We stood in silence for some minutes, until Kim talked.

"I think I found the first lines..."Kim said smiling.

"I am hearing..." I said.

"_The day I first met you, you told me you never fall in love, but now that I get you I know fear is what it really was._"Kim said blushing slightly. "So what do you think?"

"I think that I know who was your inspiration." I said smirking cockily making her roll her eyes. Suddenly the door opened my door revealing my mum.

"Jackson care to explain what a girl is doing on your room and especially on your bed." My mum asked glaring at me and Kim slightly and we shot an awkward look to each other.

"No, no, no! Is not what you think. I am Kim Crawford your new neighbor. Me and Jackson over there have a music project together." Kim said approaching my mum and giving her an awkward smile.

"Kim Crawford?" My mum's eyes widen like sausages

"Yeah I-" Kim said, but before she could finish her sentence my mum gave her a tight hug. "Whoa! Nice to meet you too." Kim said confused.

"I am so happy you're back." My mum said with a big grin and Kim looked at her weirdly.

"Mum you're embarrassing me." I muttered and Kim chuckled.

"One minute...You two don't know-Oh! I guess I am just gonna leave you two lovebirds alone." My mum-Jennifer- said and she exited the room.

"Your mum is..." Kim said awkwardly.

"Crazy? Weirdo? Yes believe me I know!" I said and she laughed.

"Anyways where were we?" Kim said taking her notebook and sitting back on the bed.

"_And now here we are, so close and so far how did I pass the test when will you realize that baby I am not like the rest._" She read from her notebook. Woah she is fast.

" Wow for someone that didn't have any ideas for the song you're fast." I said and Kim smirked.

"What can I say I am flawless in song-writing." Kim said flipping her hair. WOW! She looks gorgeous- Whoa! Concentrate!

"Jack! Jack! JACK!" Kim yelled clapping her hands in front of my face.

"What?" I asked confused and Kim looked at me curiously.

"You have been gazing out for some minutes. Are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah...I am sorry let's work!" I said and I started playing some chords while she was finding the lyrics. We worked for like three hours. She is a really good though, but don't tell her I said that.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**_[Kim:]_  
The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, how didn't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
That baby, I'm not like the rest?**

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong

_[Kim:]_  
Like you might make a mistake

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait

_[Kim:]_  
To waste

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
So let me give your heart a break

_[Jack:]_  
Give your heart a break

_[Kim:]_  
Let me give your heart a break

_[Jack:]_  
Your heart a break

_[Kim:]_  
Oh yeah, yeah

_[Jack:]_  
On Sunday, you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it

_[Kim (Jack):]_  
If you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now (There's no turning back)  
Baby, try to understand

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong

_[Kim:]_  
Like you might make a mistake

_[Jack:]_  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait

_[Kim:]_  
To waste

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
So let me give your heart a break

_[Jack:]_  
Give your heart a break

_[Kim:]_  
Let me give your heart a break

_[Jack:]_  
Your heart a break

_[Kim:]_  
There's just so much you can take

_[Jack]_  
Give your heart a break

_[Kim:]_  
Let me give your heart a break

_[Jack:]_  
Your heart a break

_[Kim:]_  
Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips

[Kim and Jack_:]_  
And our hearts beat as one

_[Kim:]_  
But you slip out of my finger tips

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
Everytime you run

_[Jack:]_  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break

_[Kim:]_  
I know you're scared, it's wrong

_[Rachel and Brody:]_  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait

_[Jack:]_  
To waste

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
So let me give your heart a break

_[Kim and (Jack):]_  
'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)  
I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)  
You try to smile it away (Give your heart a break)  
Some things you can't disguise

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe I can ease the ache! the ache!  
So let me give your heart a break

_[Jack (with Kim harmonizing):]_  
Give your heart a break  
Your heart a break

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take,  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

"Wow that was a nice song." I said surprised.

"Yes we did it!" Kim said and she hugged me. I stayed frozen for second, but I hugged her back.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Grace said leaning on the door's frame smirking and Kim let go off me quickly and stood up blushing.

"Um...N-No I was !" She stammered awkwardly and walked to the balcony.

"Hey Kim!" I yelled and she turned to face me.

"Yes Jack!" She said with a smile and I approached her. Okay I have to admit it she is gorgeous.

"Enemies?" I asked and she smiled.

"Forever and Always!" She replied with a smirk and jumped to her balcony, got in her room and closed the curtain.

"More like frienenemies or a future crush..."Grace smirked and shot me a playful wink making me roll my eyes at her.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on between me and Kim." I said confused and she rolled her eyes.

"Who are you trying to fool? You were looking at her the same way you were looking at Kimmy." She said, but then she made a little pause. "Actually that makes sense." She added.

"What? You and mom are acting weird today. Mum hugged and talked to Kim like she knew her and you did that too. Is there something you aren't telling me?" I said and Grace's eyes widen.

"No!" She snapped. " I mean Girl things!" Grace said.

"Oookay?Anyways, so why did you come?" I asked her curiously.

"Jerry forgot to give me his number and I wanna invite him so we can start song-writing." Grace said blushing.

"Or you want him to come over so you can kiss him." I said smirking and I sent her a wink like she did before.

"Oh shut up! Just give me his number." Grace said glaring at me playfully and I wrote Jerry's number on her hand with a pen.

" Thanks. Um... J?" Grace said using the nickname she had for me. "What are you gonna tell Kim tomorrow? I mean that today you were nice to her, what's gonna happen tomorrow?" Grace asked worried.

"I am sorry G. Just try to keep her away for me." I said and Grace gave me a death glare.

"You know something Jack. Today when you saved us from Brett I thought you were really changing, but you're the same and getting worse and worse." Grace hissed.

"You know I changed because Kim left and now that you know where she is you won't tell me where she is! So don't blame me for that." I yelled and Grace shook her head.

"You know something I am not gonna hear you blaming me for your life. You chose a life that is away from your family and friends. So bye Jack call me the day you'll decide to change." Grace yelled and she left slamming the door behind her. What am I gonna do with Kim?

**KIM'S POV**

I am so confused now. Jack was...nice? Was I in a Parallel Universe or he is just super bipolar. Okay now I am being crazy!

"Um Kim are you okay?" My sister Kathy said entering door.

"Yeah Kathy I am just fine." I said sarcastically and laid on my bed.

"Are you sure, because you seem really...confused." Kathy said sitting beside me.

"That's because I am." I groaned burying my face on a pillow.

"What happen?" Kathy asked curiously.

"It's just the guy that is living next to us. Yesterday he was a complete jerk ,today he saved me from a guy that was trying to kill me, they he was mean again and then he was nice. Ugh!" I said groaning in annoyance and Kathy gave me a surprised look.

"Whoa! That guy has mood problems he is what you would say super bipolar." Kathy said.

"I know." I said annoyed.

"Anyways what do you want Kathy?" I asked her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked and I shot her a look.

"You come to my room and ask about me only when you want something." I explained.

"Can't I just to talk to my amazing, talented and gorgeous sister." Bree said with an innocent look.

"Here goes the compliment. Just spill it already." I said.

"Can I borrow your blue flats?" Kathy pleaded and I stood up went to the closet grabbed my blue flats and gave them to her.

"That's it? No pleading? Nothing?" Kathy said eying me confused.

"Nah I am okay...I am not in mood now." I said.

"You know you also have serious mood problems. The day before yesterday I was begin' you to give me your boots." She said and then a smirk was plastered on her face. "You know you and that guy would make the best couple. What do you think ?" Kathy said and I threw her the pillow that I had in my hands.

"OW! OW!Hey I am not from sugar you know." Kathy whined and I chuckled.

"Go before I change my mind!" I chuckled throwing her another pillow and she left. Next day is going to be a really long day.

**This is it! I have to go now I will write a chapter again tomorrow or I will fall asleep on the keyboard. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~ELINA**

:


	6. From a trip to a trick

**Hey! I AM SO SORRYYYYY! I told you what I would write a chapter and I didn't, but I was grounded and my parents took away my laptop, then I had a lot of homework and test, so...yeah...anyways Jerry do the disclaimer**

**Jerry: WOOOO! Elina doesn't own Kickin'it or any of its characters.**

**(P.S SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR ERRORS.)**

**Kim's POV**

Drin!Drin!Drin! My stupid alarm clock woke me up and I really wanna smash that thing. It's just so annoying and now I am feeling like I am a girl in a romantic novel ***wink**. I got up, had a bath, my casual make-up and I wore my black skinny jeans, black boots, white t shirt which said with black letters "Eyes up here" and my black lether jacket. Woah! I will look like a female Jack. Oh who cares!

After I got dressed up, I walked to my balcony and I saw Jack sitting on his bed. There was a look in his eyes. It looked like sadness and regret mixed up. I waved at him and he just glared at me and left the room slamming the door behind him. UGH! SO CONFUSING! Make up your mind man!

**~Line Break (School)~ **

"Hey Kim!" Grace yelled approaching me as I walked into school.

"Hey Grace what's up?" I said smiling.

"You tell me 'what's up'! What happen between you and Jack yesterday?" Grace asked smirking.

"Nothing he was just nice." I said trying not to blush.

"Come on Kim! You were hugging. Jack never hugs anymore... And he was NICE!" Grace said with a 'Duh' face.

"Yeah but I dont think that he will be the same today. When he saw me he just glared at me and-" I said, but I was cut off by someone trying to trip me. Before I lose my balance, I grabbed the person and fell on...him. Yes you guessed right it was Jack.

"OW!" Jack groaned in pain as I fell on his chest.

"Really Brewer? I thought we discased about the whole 'tripping me down' thing yesterday, but I guess you love feeling the floor." I smirked glaring at him and he glared at me back.

" get off of me b*tch!" Jack yelled in anger and I pressed my elbow on his stomach.

"Ow!" He groaned in pain.

"Only if you say sorry." I sang.

"Not gonna happen. Now get off of me." Jack hissed.

"Then I guess we are gonna stay like that for a long time." I said and Jack's glare turned into a smirk.

"You wanna stay like, so you can feel my abs." Jack said sending me a wink making me roll my eyes in annoyence.

"Your ego is bigger than the solar system." I said and he just rolled his eyes. Right then the bell rang.

"Kim are you coming or not?" Grace asked curiously.

"No you can go. I'll stay here, until he apologizes." I said and Grace just shook her head and left.

"You aren't going to give up, are you? Jack said putting his hands behind his head.

"Nope!" I simply said.

"I hate you!" Jack groaned.

"Me too!" I said mocking his voice.

"Oh look there's a spot on your shirt." Jack said and I rolled my eyes.

"Not falling for that." I said.

"Well, Brad Wolfe is checking you out!" Jack said.

"I am pretty sure that is in love with Donna." I said and he shot me a confused look.

"What did I say Brad? I meant Adam." He lied.

"Do you mean that guy I saw Grace talking to before she walked into class?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No No! He must be... Donald Locke?" Jack said.

"He is a nerd." I stated.

"And..." Jack said curiously.

"Nerds are more romantic and shy." I said. "And I have a type." I added.

"Which is bad boy type." Jack said smirking.

"No, actually... I like the opposite. I like sweet,caring,romantic, funny, athletic with huge hero complex guys." I said like I was daydreaming.

"You just described the old me." Jack said.

"No I described an old friend." I said. "Oh and brunnettes definately brunnettes." I said and he chuckled.

"And you are my type, but you're annoying and crazy." Jack said and I smirked.

"Oh what you're saying is that you have a crush on me" I said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"No I don't. Anyways, can you get off of me?" Jack whinned.

"Let's see. No!" I yelled in his ear.

"Okay don't shout!" He said, then a smirk was plastered on his face. "At least I have something to entertain me. The view from your boobs is perfect." Jack said looking down at my boobs. Wait? My B-

"WHAT?" I yelled trying to cover myself but before I knew my back was facing the floor and Jack was on me.

"Did you really think that I would just stare your...cleavage?" Jack asked.

"Yes! You're an a**hole." I said and he rolled his eyes in annoyence.

"Anyways, get of me!" I said shaking, but he put his hands on my sides and stopped me.

"I am not, unless..." Jack said with an evil smirk.

"Unless what?" I asked worried.

"Kiss me." Jack said and I shot him a confused look

"What?" I asked him.

"Kiss me."He repeated.

"Okay!" I said kissing him on the cheek. "Tada! I kissed you now get off of me." I whined, but he stopped me.

"On the Lips." Jack said pointing at his lips.

"Wow you're desperate." I said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm waiting..." Jack said making a tik-tok sound.

"Fine!" I groaned. "But if you tell anybody you're dead." I said and Jack leaned down.

"Crawford, Brewer?" A deep voice said. "I don't think that school allows PDA in the school halls and especially on the floor." The man said.

"I hate you!" I whispered and he just shot me a wink and got up.

"Why does everyone think that we are making out everytime it happens for us to be together?" I groaned facing the man. Wait? Is that the principle?

"Because you almost kiss me." Jack said smirking and I gave him a death glare.

"You asked me to." I yelled frusticated.

"And you agreed. I knew you couldn't stay away from this." Jack said motioning to himself.

"Wow. You really are desperate." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey! Stop argueing!" The principle said. "Jackson that's the 20th time I've caught you PDA-ing in the halls. If I catch y-" He said, but I caught him off.

"Shh! Stop with saying these you just increase his enormous ego." I said and Jack's smirk fell.

"Okay! Youre not taking detention still, because Kimberley is new, but-" He said with a warning tone.

"Yeah detention blah blah blah. We got it Funderburg." Jack said rolling his eyes and Mr. Funderburg glared at him and walked away

" I almost agreed to share my first kiss with was I thinking?Probably, I wasn't thinking." I said and Jack stiffend a laugh.

"Yeah Jack, 'cause like you promised not to fall in love, I promised to keep my first kiss for the guy I am in love with. That's what people do, when they are really in love and you Jack..." I said pointing at him. " You are not in love." I said in anger and Jack's face fell.

"Kim I-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Save it for someone who cares." I said and walked off. I hate this guy!

**~JACK'S POV~**

Okay! Now I feel like a jerk. She respected me and I didn't. Kim was glaring at me the whole day, so did Grace for some reason.

"Rudy said that he has a date today and called of the practice." Jerry said, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at Kim, who was talking to Grace and Julie.

"Jack! Jack! Dude are you listening to me?" Jerry asked clapping his hands in front of my face.

"Um yeah...sorry." I said sending him a short glance and then looked back at Kim.

"Bro are you okay? You have been staring at Kim all day Long..." Jerry said worried and I shot him a look.

"Says the guy who is daydreaming about my sister every moment of the day." I said smirking and He punched my arm playfully.

"Oh shut up! Come on tell swag master what's wrong." Jerry said trying to keep a serious face. As serious as Jerry can be.

"Nothing. I can't stop thinking about her or what happen today. I almost stole her first kiss today and...I wanted to. I mean I wanna kiss her, but I can't break her." I said and a smirk was plastered on Jerry's face. "What?" I asked curiously.

"You're falling for her. You're falling for her hard." He said.

"Pff...What are you talking about? I'm falling for anyone. I got to go!" I said as the bell rang and I ran off of school.

**~Line Break~**

"Hey honey! How was your day?" Mum asked me as I entered my house.

"Um Nice! I gotta go upstairs." I said and my mother shook her head. I walked upstairs to my room. As I opened my door, I saw Grace standing there glaring at me slightly.

"Gracie? What are you-?" I said curiously throwing my back pack on the ground.

"Don't Gracie me! What did you do to Kim? She wasn't her self today." Grace asked furious.

"Nothing..." I lied with my voice rising.

"Just spill it already." Grace said.

"We almost kiss..." I murbled so she could hear me.

"What?" She asked confused.

"We almost kiss." I said.

"WHAT!?" Grace yelled surprised.

"Shh! Stop yelling!" I whispered.

"You almost kiss?" Grace yelled/whispered.

"Well, I asked her to or I would let her go. Then, the principle caught as before we kiss and Kim was furious. She blurted out that she haven't had her first kiss, yet. I started laughing at her and she told me that she promised herself to kiss the guy that she is in love with and not me." I explained with one breath and Grace burst into laughing. **(A/N: In case you didn't get why she is laughing, it is because she is keeping that kiss for Jack, without knowing.)**

"Why are you laughing?" I asked curiously.

"Um..Nothing I gotta go." Grace said between her laughs and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Weirdo!" I said falling on my bed. As I was about to close my eyes I heard a knock on the door.

"No Grace, I do not like Kim!" I said annoyed and I turned to see my mother.

"It's not Grace, but we will discuss about this later." Mum said and I stood up quickly.

" Oh mum it's you...What do you want?" I said slightly embarrassed.

"We're going to have a lunch with our new neighbors, so get dressed or we will be late." Mum said with a big smile and I groaned. " Don't 'ugh' me sir and start getting dressed up." Mum said leaving the room.

" Okay!" I groaned walking to my closet. I picked a grey sweatshirt, black pants and grey Vans And went downstairs.

"Are you all ready?" Mum asked and we nodded.

"Okay then we should go now." Mum said smiling and we exited the door. We walked to Kim's house and knocked. After, a minute the door opened and I saw Kim's mother standing There with a big smile.

"Hey Jenny,Jack and Grace." Kim's mum said with a smile and hugged my mother and Grace.

" Hey Grace!" Kim said coming from behind as my mother walked in and let Grace walk in. Then she looked at me And rolled her eyes.

"Ugh!" Kim said in disgust and slammed the door on my face. I knocked the door again and she opened it annoyed.

" What?" Kim asked rolling her eyes.

" Oh I am sorry I am invited here too." I said sarcastically and Kim rolled her eyes and let me in. She walked to Grace an followed her looking around.

"Grace let me introduce you to my annoying sister." Kim said and her sister gave her a playful glare.

"Grace this is Kathy, Kathy this is-" Kim said, but was cut off by Kathy, who's eyes were widen.

"GRACE!?" Kathy yelled surprised.

"Oh so you know Grace?" Kim asked confused.

"...And this is Jack. Kim how didn't you notice?" Kathy asked with a big grin on her face.

"Notice what?" She answered confused.

"That Jack is -Mph!" Kathy said and Grace slammed her hand on her mouth.

"Kathy can I talk to you for a minute. Alone!" Grace said and Kathy nodded.

"Weirdo!" Kim and I both said as Grace and Kathy left.

"That was weird." We both said again and we looked at each other.

"Stop saying what I am saying!" We both said.

"Okay that's creepy." We both said again.

"Let me try something. Karate,Guitar,Skateboard." We both said again and then burst into laughing.

"Aren't they adorable?" Our mothers awed and he stopped laughing, sending each other an awkward glance.

"So are we going to eat?" Mr. Crawford asked and led us to the living room.

**Grace POV**

Well that was close. I can't believe I am saying this, but I am happy I managed to shut her mouth, before she could blurt it out. I am happy to see this little devil again, though.

"Whoa! What was that for?" Kathy said rubbing her jaw.

"I am sorry?" I said and we burst into laughing.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE HERE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kathy squealed giving me a bone crashing hug.

"STOP SQUEALING! Jack and Kim don't know it, yet!" I whispered and she broke the hug to look at me confused.

"What? Why?" Kathy asked confused,

"Because...I want them to realize it themselves." I said and Kathy nodded in understatement. "Also, it happens to be hilarious." I added and Kathy giggled.

"Let's go now. The show starts!" I said smirking and I pulled Kathy and led us to the kitchen.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Jack is so annoying and that's pretty weird, because his mother and sister are NORMAL people. Anyways, now we're sitting to the table eating...well I couldn't say eating, since me and Jack have a glaring contest.

"Kim aren't you going to eat something?" My mum asked me.

"Right." I murmured and I took a full spoon of spaghetti.

"Whoa! Slow down fat ass." Jack said smirking and I let my spoon fall from my hands.

"Jack that wasn't nice!" Jack's mum hissed.

"Says the guy that was checking me out, while I was taking off my clothes." I said smirking and Grace gave me a high-five.

"I wasn't checking you out." Jack said annoyed.

"Right! You were just stalking me." I said and the girls gave me another highfive for my comeback.

"Right I was." Jack said and I chocked my water. "And it was really entertaining." Jack added smirking and I looked at him wide-eyed. Wait why my dad doesn't even react to this? Okay... _Just say something or he will win._

"Oh so you admit you find me hot. That's some interesting news." I said and Jack's smirk fell. "Oh just admit it Brewer. You can't talk back to me." I said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I don't want to." Jack said glaring at me.

"Why? Because you're afraid to lose from a girl?" I said drawing a tear with my point finger on my cheek.

"No, because I don't like fighting with girls, only making out with them." Jack said cockily and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah right!" I forgot you're a heartless player who breaks girls' hearts, so he won't fall in love with them." I said and everyone looked at Jack, who just shook his head.

"And that's why I do not trust people." Jack groaned glaring at me. Ok what I did was wrong, but he was really getting on my nerves.

"Can you please stop argueing so we can eat?" Mrs. Brewer said, but Jack avoided her.

"And you don't know how is that feeling." Jack yelled in anger.

"You mean the feeling og letting someone go, because you are in love with them? I felt it Jack and it's horrible, so don't be so self-centered." I yelled in anger sitting up and Jack's glare softend.

"Kimberly sit down now." My dad said and I rolled my eyes and sat.

"So Kim, Kathy we have some sad news and some good news." Mum announced.

"The sad first!" I said.

"Dad and I got called back to New York and we have to go there for like 2 months." Mum said and I jumped off of my chair.

" WHAT? NO!" I yelled in anger as Jack whispered 'YES!'.

"Kimberly sit down now!" My dad demanted.

"No! I can't move back to NY. It's never going to be home! And...I need to find Jack I haven't seen him for like 5 years." I said and I heard a giggle from Kathy, but Grace elbowed her and she stopped. Thanks for ruining my speech sister.

"I am not finished!" My mum said. "Jennifer offered to take you and Kathy to her home." Mum said and Grace with Kathy squealed.

"WHAT!?" Me and Jack yelled.

"I'm not living with 'that' for two months!" I yelled in anger.

"I can't live with that dumb blond for two months!" Jack yelled.

"What did you just called me?" I asked.

"Dumb Blond! Or are you to retarted to get that too." Jack yelled.

"Says the retarted bipolar a**hole." I yelled and after that me and Jack started yelling at each otherm but it sounded more like disney chipmucks arguement.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" My dad yelled and we stopped fighting. "You two are going to stay together and you're gonna like it." Dad said calmly.

"But dad-" I whined.

"There are no buts miss! Now sit down and eat your food." Dad said and I just rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Plus, after tomorrow's night you won't have to talk to each other again." Jack's mum said and my mother nodded.

"What do you mean by after tomorrow's night?" I asked scared for the answer.

"The guest room isn't ready, so you're going to share Jack's bed. Don't worry. It is double." Jack's mum said and Jack shot me a disgusted look, which was returned.

"That's even worse." We said together.

"Why can't me and Kathy sleep together in Grace's room and Grace with Jack in Jack's room." I suggested.

"Hey! I don't wanna sleep with Jack, he is as annoying as a hamster at night. Either he is punching a dummy either he will I don't know play guitar to annoy me." Grace said annoyed.

"And I have the same reasons for not sleeping with Kim-Bo." Kathy said clossing her arms.

"What? Me and bipolar have things in common. Ew!" I said disgusted.

"You've got to stop calling me that." Jack groaned.

"So are you going to share Jack's room for a night?" Jack's mum asked nervously.

"Fine!" We groaned and she smiled.

**(TO BE CONTINUED).**

**Sorry for cutting the chapter here. It's like 1 o'clock and tomorrow I have school so I have to 'sleep' now. Anyways, I couldn't do the shout outs now for the reviews, but I will next time.**

**~Elina**


	7. Jack you messed that up

**Hey! I am back again. I wish I can make this chapter larger. Thanks for all your reviews.**

_"Camela1998 __chapter 6 . Oct 21: __Great job. Can't wait for more"_ **Thanks! I'll try to upload sooner.**

_"_Mi_ss CrazyyGirl __chapter 6 . Oct 21: __Omg please make them realise its them! Its killing me! Love the story though :D"_ **Don't worry they will realize it soon (Olivia's soon). Thanks I am trying to make it awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Me: You won't make me say it.**

** Jerry: Say what?**

** Me: That I do not own Kickin' it or each characters.**

** Milton: Wow! You're more clueless than Jerry. **

** Me: HEY!**

** Milton: Let's start now.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"So are you going to sleep together?" Jack's mother asked._

_"Fine!" We groaned._

**Kim's P**_oint_** O**_f_** V**_iew_

Ugh! I can't believe I agreed in that. But wait a minute...

"I just can't get one thing. If our house is right next to each other, why can't I stay in our house? I can protect my self." I said.

"Nooo!" Jack yelled and I looked at him confused. "As much as I hate you, I don't want you to get shot or strangled." Jack said and I rolled my eyes.

"Please! No one can take down Kim Crawford." I said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh please!What are you gonna tell them? Then what stops you?" Jack asked mocking my voice.

"It worked on you." I said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Kim you're gonna live at Brewer's discussion is over." Mum announced.

"Ugh!" We groaned and crossed our arms. After the lunch was over and the Brewer's got home, I walked to the kitchen to help my mother with the dishes.

"So...What's going on with Jack Brewer?" Mum asked me as I was putting the dishes on the cupboard and it almost fall from my hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. I can't believe she asked such a stupid question.

"Do you like him? I mean like-like him?" Mum asked winking at me.

"Ew! No mum! That's disgusting! I hate him! " I said schrunching my nose.

"And hate brings love." Mum sang.

"Well, then I do not believe in love." I lied successfully and mum rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't you lie to me Kimberly." Mum said and I walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Mum asked curiously.

"Somewhere that there won't be awkward and creepy conversations." I said and Mum chuckled. I exited the kitchen and went to my room. I wore my pajamas and put my hair in a messy bun. After that I took a suitcase and put all my clothes in it, I turned around to see Jack standing at his balcony staring at me.

"What do you want, because that stalking thing is getting a little creepy." I said and he chuckled.

"Nothing you just remind me of someone." Jack said with a small smile.

"Oh...your best friend, I guess." I said and he just nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently only best friends." Jack said letting out a small breath.

"I know that feeling. You know...the one that you lose someone and you promise you will love them for an eternity. I left him back before 5 years and...I promised to never fall in love again, unless I meet him again...or lose my first kiss." I said leaning on the railing and turning my head to look at the sunset.

"Oh...so you haven't lost your first kiss, yet." Jack said

"Yes. I can't break a promise and even if I do..." I said and then turned to look at him."You can't forget your first love. At least I know I never will." I said and he chuckled.

"Poetic!" Jack said and I chuckled.

"Thanks!" I said and the realization hit me. "We are doing it again!" I said, slamming my hand on my face.

"Doing what?" Jack asked confused.

"We tell each other everything about our lives and-and before some minutes we were arguing." I said and Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I do I'm bipolar." Jack said making me chuckle. "So do you wanna give me some things to place them in my room, so you don't have to take too many things with you?" Jack asked.

"Well, I don't know...Are you going to trip me on the stairs tomorrow?" I asked playfully.

"No. Not on the stairs." Jack said with a smirk making me roll my eyes. "So what do you wanna give me?" Jack asked rubbing his hands together.

"A hard slap!" I said and he just rolled his eyes annoyed. "Okay! I am gonna give you my guitar and my punching dummy. Oh and be carefull with the guitar or I won't need that dummy any more." I warned him and he gulped.

"Yes ma'am!" Jack said. I walked over to the dummy and pushed it to the balcony with all my strenght. Gosh! That thing is heavy.

"Um Do you need some help?" Jack asked curiously as I was trying to move it to the railing.

"No, I can do it myself." I said and pushed it to the railing.

"Now can I help?" Jack asked me raising an eyebrow and a groaned.

"Yeah, but be carefull. That thing is pretty heav-Whoa."I said shocked as Jack moved the dummy off of the floor and placed it easily over his shoulder. "Dude! Are you a werewolf or something?" I said and he chuckled.

"Nope! But...I think someone needs a little work out." Jack told me and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You just like showing off." I said and he smirked, placing the dummy on his bedrooms's floor.

"Yep, I do! I mean what's the point of having these babies-" Jack said flexing his bicerps."-If you don't use them." He added and I rolled my eyes, grabbing a bottle of water, which was next to my balcony door. What? I can get really thirsty, so I have a bottle everywhere just in case.

"You're so full of yourself." I said opening the bottle. "I mean they are not that big." I said taking a sip from my bottle. Just then, Jack rolled his eyes and took of his shirt, revealing his...well-built tan chest, that everygirl would die to touc-WHOA! SNAP OUT OF IT KIM! I coughed up my water in shock and Jack smirked.

"Like what you see Kimmy?" Jack asked cockily and I glared at him.

"Call me Kimmy again and you won't be able to have kids. Got it?" I said and he nodded terrified. "Now put th-this shirt on." I said trying to to look at his well-built tan chest, that everygirl would die to touc- UGH! Again? Really?

"Oh please! You'll die to touch this." Jack said pointing to his abs. Well, yeah who wouldn't- STOP IT!

"Just put the stupid shirt on." I said annoyed.

"Okay Kimmy-Bear!" Jack said smirking and I glared at him. "What? You told me not to call you Kimmy, not Kimmy-Bear." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"Were you annoying from birth?" I asked annoyed sitting on the railing.

"Thanks for noticing. It's my best quality!" Jack said. I rolled my eyes and started walking to my room.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked curiously and I turned to face him.

"Somewhere away from you!" I said and Jack chuckled. Suddenly, I felt pain going through my leg as my right foot twisted to the side."Ouch!" I yelled in pain.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked worried. Wait? Worried?

"Oh it's nothing. I think I may have sprained my ankle." I said. I tried to walk again, but I fell on the floor as the pain became bigger. Out of nowhere someone took me bridal style.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked confused.

"What do you think? Taking care of your ankle." Jack said simply. Oh so now he is HELPING me? That guy is really confusing."I am going to take some ice." Jack said as he placed me on the bed, but I stopped him.

"Miny Fridge next to my bed." I statted and he shot me a curious look.

"Why do you-?" He asked openning the fridge to take some ice.

"Ap! Don't ask!" I cut him off and he took off my flip flops.

"It's going to be fine, until tomorrow." He said putting the ice on my ankle.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him confused.

"After Brett heart all of you I guess I got my hero complex back." Jack said and I smiled.

"I'm just really confused. I guess tomorrow you will act like a jerk again. Am I right?" I said and Jack gave me a playful glare. "No offence!" I added and he chuckled.

"Well, yeah. I can't change. People don't change that easily." Jack said.

"But what about Grace, Milton, Julie and the others? Don't you care about them? They all miss the old Jack." I said.

"If Grace really missed the old Jack, she would tell me where Kim is." Jack said.

"So you'll keep playing with girls hearts, until you find her?" I asked and he nodded like it was nothing. "You're so selfish!" I said shaking my head. How could I think that he was a good guy for just a freaking minute?

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"How can't you even care about their feelings, but only for yours?" I yelled in anger.

"Why do you care anyways?" Jack yelled back. "This is MY life. I can do whatever I want!" He yelled.

"But why do you have to ruin theirs. Do you have any idea how is that feeling? You make them suffer and you don't even care!" I yelled with my blood boiling inside.

"How do you even know that?" Jack yelled death glaring at me.

"How do I know? " I asked. "You're asking me. HOW DO I KNOW? Can you see this?" I yelled pointing to the scars on my hand. "I have felt it three f-ing times! The one more painful that the other. They told me that they are in love with me, then cheated on me in front of my face." I yelled and his face soften.

"Kim you have to get this. I am doing that, because I am in love with her." Jack said calmly.

"Oh Really? What if you have already met her, without knowing and you broke her heart? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?" I asked/yelled "Or what if you have lost her trust, because of that?" I said and Jack stood there frozen.

"That's what I thought." I said shaking my head. "When you are in love with someone, you are staying loyal in them, so stop pretending to be in love, because you're not." I said trying to keep me calm. "Now please get out of my room." I said closing my eyes.

"Yeah. Right. Of course." Jack said speechless and walked to his balcony. I limped to my balcony door and closed it quickly. I can't believe he can be that selfish.  
Suddenly the door opened and my mother walked in.

"Is everything okay honey? I heard someone yelling." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah e-everything is f-fine." I lied and she looked at me suspiciously.

" Are you s-" She said, but I cut her in the middle of the sentence.

"I said I am fine!" I yelled and then buried my face in my hands. " I am sorry. I am just-" I said and she nodded.

"Just tell me if you need something-" She said, then looked at my purple ankle. "Um why is your ankle purple?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. It's just a sprain." I said and she looked at me suspiciously, then shook her head and left.

Why does he have to be so confusing?

_**Jack's POV**_

What just happen? And then she says I have anger issues. But...what id she is right? What if Kimmy has met me and she hates me for what I did or what if I dated her and broke her heart? What am I saying? Kimmy isn't like her. She would understand why I am doing this...or not.

"Ugh!" I groaned falling on my bed. Why everything has to be so complicated? Why does Crawford has to be that smart...and beautiful and the awesomest chick I've ever me-Woah! Wait what was that? Stop thinking like this about her.

"Why are you groaning?" A voice asked and I saw Grace standing by the door frame.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. She sat next to me and nodded her head.

"Have I already broke Kimmy's heart?" I asked her and she shot me a confused look. " Have I met her? Have I made her hate me?" I continiued.

"Nope, Yes, I am not sure." Grace said and I looked at her confused making her roll her eyes. "No you haven't broke her heart, Yes you have met her and I am not sure that she hates you." She expalained and I stood up quickly.

"What? Why didn't you say something?" I asked her shocked.

"Because I told you; I am gonna keep it for my self." Grace said making me groan.

"Do you really hate me that much?" I asked her.

"Well, I would love to." She said making me roll my eyes. "But I can't hate my stupid little brother." Grace said.

"You're older than me for 4 minutes." I said and she just rolled her eyes.

"The point is that...you broke your promise and now I am breaking mine." Grace said and sat next to her.

"Please tell me and I'll do the matchmaker for you and Jerry." I said winking at her and she blushed.

"Nope! I am still not going to tell you anything. I'll let you find out yourself. I, Mum and Milton found out the day, after we met her. What is taking you so long?" Grace asked curiously. "Oh yeah. BTW Milton knows too, but don't play the whole 'I am a bully' thing to make him tell you." She said with the look 'Don't do anything stupid or I will kill you'

"Fine!" I groaned and she chuckled in my reaction, then stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh and Jack? Kimmy is closer to you thatn you think just use your mind." Grace said exitting the door. Nice now even my sister is against me; Kimmy has already met me and of course hate me. Stupid!Stupid!Stupid! How I am gonna find who she is? There are to many Kims in Seaford and I've dated most of them. Wait she might be Crawford...No Kim wasn't that annoying and definatily not a bitch. Ugh! I guess I will find out tomorrow.

**~Line Break~ (Next day School 5th period)**

I had just finished my fourth period with . That man is really boring and annoying. Today he almost gave me a weekend detention, because I didn't give him my English Homework. I mean why do I have to? I already know English, why do I have to learn more? That's stupid. Anyways, now I am talking to Jerry about yesterday's incident, but of course he is in Gracie-Land again.

"Dude! At least go ask her out. Staring at her is getting really creepy for all of us." I told him annoyed.

"I am sorry what?" Jerry asked coming to the real world.

"Yay! Jerry came back from Gracie-Land!" I teased him making him blush. Oh he is whipped. "Why don't you just ask her out?" I asked him.

"Don't you have any problem with me dating your sister?" Jerry asked confused as always.

"Dude you're whipped and I know whipped. You can go get her, but if I become an ankle sooner that I should I will kill you." I said and Jerry gulped taking a step back. I chuckled at his reaction and looked at him curiously.

"Why are you just standing here? Go..." I said.

"I am not sure that I can and dude I am a player why would she wanna date me." Jerry asked and I rolled my eyes at his responce.

"Well, you're not a player. I am a player." I explained and he pouted. "Oh come on!" I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to Grace's locker, where Grace and Crawfish where standing.

"Hey Grace! Jerry has something to ask you. Right Jerry?" I said and Jerry froze.

"What?" Grace asked him curiously and I hit his arm.

"Um yeah...Grace can we talk alone for a second." Jerry asked. Grace nodded and they walked to the other side of the hallway.

"Aww Jace is so cute." Kim said.

"Who is Jace? Your crush?" I asked jealous. Wait jealous? Where did that came from?

"Jace isn't a he. It is Grace and Jerry's couple name." She explained with a duh expression.

"You girls are weird." I said and she just rolled her eyes.

"So who's heart are you going to break today?" Kim asked annoyed not looking at me.

"No one's." I said.

"Why?" Kim asked confused.

"I asked Grace yesterday, if I have broke her, met her or make her hate me and she replied with a 'No! Yes and I am not sure'. So I am trying to be more carefull." I explained.

"Oh. Anyways...So how it came and you did not trip me today. Kim asked and I chuckled.

"You have sprained your ankle I am not that cruel." I chuckled.

"Says the guy that tripped me 3 times in a day." Kim said sending me a glance.

"Well if you like being tripped..." I said putting my leg behind hers tripping her, but before she touched the floor I caught her bridal style.

"Got ya!" I said winking at her and she just rolled her eyes. "Saved you for the third time." I said.

"It doesn't count if you're the one who tripped me." Kim said annoyed crossing her arms to her chest with me still holding her back from touching the ground.

"It does count to me." I said smirking.

"It doesn't." She said.

"It does!" I mocked her and she hit my arm.

"Ow! Nice way to threat your hero." I said and she punched me again harder.

"Ow! Do you wanna fall down?" I said and she pucnhed me for the 3rd time.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked and she smirked.

"Oh nothing. I just like punching you." Kim said and I shot her an annoyed look.

"Well, Well! Making out with Brewer again Kimberly?" Mr. Funderburg said making Kim blush like a tomato. I helped her stand up and I smirked.

"It's not my fault I am super hot." I said and Kim rolled her eyes.

"For second and last time. WE ARE NOT MAKING OUT I DO NOT EVEN LIKE HIM!" Kim said as she was talking to a little kid.

"Oh then it's fine." He replied and walked away.

"How did you do that?" I asked her shocked. "Oh right... The Blond Bubble." I said.

" That and I am a natural." Kim said.

"HE ASKED ME OUT." Grace squealed jumping up and down. Gosh I forgot girls squeal like pigs.

"That's awesome!" Kim said cheerfull.

"Yeah, but I did not hear a 'thank you'." I said and their eyes widen.

"You're the best brother in the whole universe." Grace screamed and hugged me tightly.

"I know!" I said and Grace broke our hug.

"Also, you're cockiness is as big as the universe." She said.

"I know that too. So...are you going to tell me where Kimmy is?" I asked with a puppy face.

"Nope! Not going to happen, until you become yourself again." Grace said pocking my chest and I groaned.

"Come on please! For your little brother?" I asked with a puppy face and Grace shot me a look.

"Oh so now I am older..." Grace asked annoyed.

"For your twin brother?" I corrected and she chuckled.

"Still no! That's my final decision and if you ask me again I won't ever tell you." Grace said crossing her arms trying to play serious.

"I am going to class. What class do you have Kim?" Grace asked and Kim openned her locker to see her schedule.

"Chemistry." Kim groaned and I smirked. Now I can annoy her during the lesson.

"Oh and I have English." Grace pouted in dissapointment. "Well I guess I am gonna see ya later." Grace said with a small wave and left. Kim took her book and walked to the classroom. I was about to walk behind her, when I saw Milton beside his locker and walked up to him.

"Hey Milton!" I said and he turned to look at me with a confused expresion."What do you want Jack?" Milton asked curiously glaring at me. I can't blame him. We weren't talking that much anymore...

"What can't I just talk to my smart bestfriend?" I said with a smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay just spill it already." Milton sighned.

"Okay fine. Do you remember that after me and Kimmy did the matchmaker for you anulie you said you owned me a favour?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well I need that favour now." I chuckled awkwardly.

"What kind of favour?" He asked curiously.

"Grace told me that you know where Kimmy is and who she is and...I need you to tell me." I said and Milton's eyes widen.

"Whaaa-? Oh look I am gonna be late to class. See ya!" Milton said with his voice rising and he started walking away.

"Come on please." I pleaded him and he turned to face me.

"No Jack! I promised Grace that I am gonna keep it a secret and a Wasabi Warrior never breaks a promise. I am sorry!" Milton explained.

"You also don't let your friends, when they need you." I yelled and Milton shook his head.

"Exactly Jack, but tell that yourself not me." Milton said and walked away. _Bravo Jack! You really messed up this time. _My conscious said, I just avoid it and I started walking to my chemistry class. Time to mess up with Crawford._  
_

**So yeah! I would make the chapter bigger, but I am tired. Next chapter next week. It's gonna get more dramatic. Stay tuned.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Ouch!

**Hey I am back with a new chapter. Because I don't have a lot of time to answer your review I am just gonna tell everyone ' thank you'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin'it or its characters.**

**JACK'S POV**

After my talk with Milton, I walked to the Chemistry class. When, I entered the class Mrs. Silvestro **(A/N: This is the most annoying teacher in my school.) **glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Jackson if you get late again I am afraid you'll get-" Mrs. Silvestro said and I cut her off.

"Yeah blah-blah-blah detention. Nobody cares! Just get it." I said annoyed and everyone burst into laughing, making me smirk.

"Jackson take a sit now or I will give a pop quiz." Mrs. Silvestro said in anger and I sat down next to Kim, raising my hands in defence.

"Hey Kimmy!" I whispered leaning on her ear.

"Can't you annoy someone else or talk to someone that actually likes you?" Kim asked annoyed.

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p' and putting my feet on the desk.

"Jackson put your feet down now!" Mrs. Silvestro demanted.

"I am sorry about his attitude miss, he was raised by clueless monkeys." Kim said and the whole class laughed.

"QUIET! Jackson put your feet down this instant." She said and I put my feet down.

"So we're going to live together now..." I said.

"Yeah I am that lucky." Kim said sarcasticaly.

"Is sarcasm your second language?" I asked her.

"No. It's the only language that I speak." Kim said writing down some notes and I chuckled.

"Nerd!" I told her and she gave me a look that says 'Really?'

"Says the bipolar freak..." She answered and I groaned.

"You really need to stop calling me that." I said annoyed.

"Nope! I do not think I am." Kim said and I rolled my eyes.

"Nerd..." I murmured.

"Bipolar Freak." She mocked me and we both glared at each other. We avoided each other for half an hour, until I got really bored.

"I'm bored!" I groaned and Kim shot me an annoyed look.

"Yeah and I care so much." She said sarcasticily. "What do you want from me?" Kim asked annoyed.

"Entertainment." I said smirking and she kicked my leg.

"Ow! Not that kind of entertainment." I said rubbing my leg. "I am keeping this for the night." I said sending her a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Perv!" Kim said. "If you haven't noticed we are in the middle of the class." She added.

"Wimp!" I said and she sent me an annoyed look.

"You want entertainment?Okay then. I'll give you entertainment." Kim said raising her hand, making me look at her curiously. What is she doing?

"Can I go to the toilet please?" Kim asked and the teacher gave her a hall pass. After 10 minutes Kim came back with an evil smile and sat beside me.

"What did you do?" I asked her curiously.

"You'll see." Kim said raising her hand.

"Yes Kimberly?" The teacher said annoyed and Kim frowned at her full name.

"Isn't your car a black BMW cabrio?" Kim asked curiously.

"Yeah why?" The teacher asked curiously.

"You may wanna have a look out of the window." Kim said and everyone stood up from her chairs and looked out of the window. car was full of bird poops, white fethers and five birds where on the back seat.

"My car!" The teacher screamed and ran to the door. "Class dismissed!" She said running outside and all the class cheered.

"...And that's what I call entertainment." Kim said, leaving me speechless.

"How?" I asked surprised.

"Let's say that these birds liked my sandwich more than I did." Kim said smirking. She is so hot, when she plays all naughty. Did I really just said that? Sh*t I hope Jerry wasn't right. _He was and you know it! _My conscious said and I rolled my eyes. _Stop avoiding me. Jerry was right and you know it. You're falling for her. _No! That's gross. I am in love with Kimmy. _Are you? And even if you do how are you sure, if she likes you back? _SHUT UP! I'm not falling for her. _Yeah you do!_ No, I don't. _Then, tell me what do you think about her._ She is the most annoying, stupid b*tch...okay she might be a little pretty. No forget that; she is beautiful, cute when she is mad, funny- _Mhm...So you're not falling for her? _You were right! How could I ever-UGH! Just tell me how to stop it. _Be mean?_

"JACK! BREWER! Earth calls Jackson Brewer!" Kim said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What Crawfish?" I asked glaring at her. I am so going to regret this.

"Jeez! I was trying to bring you back to the real world." She said raising her hands up in defence.

"Just shut up and get out of my way blondie." I hissed angrily and she took a stop closer, so our chests were touching.

"Or what Brewer?" Kim whispered with her face being some inchies away from mine. Gosh! Her eyes are gorgeous. How can I be mean at her when she is so...perfect. Wait! I meant ugly. Focus Jack!

"Just get out of my way goldielocks. I have more important things to do than talking to you." I answered death glaring at her, but she didn't move.

"I think you're just trying to avoid me, because you're falling for me." She said looking inside my eyes. Girl stop doing this!

"Listen to me Crawfish! Get out off the way or your first kiss will be stolen in no time." I whispered touching her lips with my hand.

"...and if you do that your little secret will be spread around the school in no time." Kim whispered with her breath sending tickles on my neck. **(A/N: Am I the only one who think that this scene is a little more sexy than it should be? I realized that just now.)**

"Then, I'll just break every girl's heart and it will be all your fault." I said.

"And your bestfriend will hate you more and more." Kim said smirking.

"Move out of the way Crawfish. I don't think that you want me to damage your doll face." I hissed pushing her out of the way, but of course she was to stuborn to move.

"You don't have the guts to anyways." Kim said and I slapped her across the face, making her fall down cupping her cheek. What did I just-?

"What the hell Jack?" Brad said and he and Donna ran up to her to hepl her up, but she stood up by herself and death glared me.

"I am so sick of that game you playing with me; Being nice then an a**hole. I wish you never find her, because if you did she would be the unluckiest girl in the world." She screamed at me un-cupping her cheek, which had a big handprint on it. Ouch! Did I really slapped her that hard?

"Brad take Kim to the nurse office and I am coming." Donna said and Brad took Kim's arm, but she shook it off.

"I'm fine. It was just a stupid slap." Kim groaned.

"No we are going to put some ice, before you get a bruise. Believe me I know. Jack's right slap or punch can be really strong." Brad said and they walked out of the class.

"Look you Jack-Ass!Don't you dare hurt her again or I'll make your life a living hell and you know I can." Donna said in anger, making me gulp. She really can! "Oh and before I leave..." Donna said slapping me across the face. "That's for threating me like I was nothing." She added and left.

_**KIM'S POV**_

I can't believe he slapped me that hard. I can't feel the right part of my face. What an a**. Now I am sitting on a bed holding an icepack on my cheek.

"Kim you can go now. It might be red, until tomorrow as I see it, but it is okay." The nurse said making me groan.

"Thank you! Um by the way, how did you know I hate being called Kimberly?" I asked and she smiled. Just then the bell rang.

"My name is Kimberly too and I hate it too." The nurse said and I walked out to see Donna waiting anxious.

"How is your cheek?" Donna asked worried and I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a slap, chill!" I chuckled.

"Do you wanna cover it with some foundation?" Donna asked and I glared at her. "What? Just asking!" She said raising her hands in defence and I shook my head. As we were walking, I saw Grace and Jerry by her locker acting lovey-dovey while holding hands.

"Hey Jace!" I said and Jerry looked at me confused. What a surprise! Note sarcasm here.

"Jace? Who is Jace? I am confused!" He said...confused.

"Why are you dating this guy?" I asked rhetoricly.

"HEY!" Jerry yelled offented and Grace kissed his cheek.

"Because he is cute- Kim what's that on your cheek?" Grace asked worried.

"What? What thing?" I asked her and she looked at me suspiciously.

"That red hand print on your cheek." Grace said crossing her arms to her chest.

"Um I am getting ready for Halloween?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"What are you dressing as? 'SLAPPED-WOMAN'? Kim who did this to you?" She asked, but I kept my mouth closed.

"Donna..." She said turning to Donna.

"Jack did it." Donna said and Grace who looked furious startedwalking to Jack's direction.

"Grace where are you going?" I asked worried and she smiled evilly.

"I'm gonna make him regret what he did." Grace said and I shot Donna a look.

"What? She is scary..." Donna defented herself ad I rolled my eyes.

_**GRACE'S**_** POV**

How could he do this to her? He is so going to regret this.

"Jack you' re the biggest a**hole ever!"I said walking up to him.

"Hey to you too" Jack said sarcasticaly.

"How could you do this to her." I asked glaring at him.

"So what? I slapped her,because she pissed me off." He said like it wasn't a big deal. Oh now I am gonna make this a Big deal.

"Kimmy learned about it and she hates you more than anyone else, so don't try to find her." I said and Jack's eys widen.

"Whoa wait! She hates me?" Jack asked worried and I nodded.

"Yeah and she doesn't wanna see you or talk to you EVER AGAIN!" I lied and Jack's face fell. I hate seeing him sad, but he should be. "And don't you say I didn't warn you." I said and I walked to Kim's locker. Now my job is done. Good luck brother!

_**JACK'S POV**_

It was all her fault. _She _did this! _She _pissed me off and I reacted lke this. _Kim Crawford you're going down!_

**Okay I know this chapter is a the smallest I have ever written, I think...Anyways. If you haven't heard Olivia's new song "Can't touch this" go hear it NOW!  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~Elina**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

**I AM SO SORRY, BUT I CAN'T POST A CHAPTER UNTIL NEXT WEEK. I got a lot of exams this month and if I don't write well mum is gonna take away my laptop. That...and I have a writers block so PLEEEEEASE if you have to give me an idea, please give me. You will all get a shout out of course.**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS BTW!**

Guest chapter 8 . Nov 11

Loving this .

**THANKS I AM TRYING!**

buerkat chapter 1 . Nov 10

Cannula plz update by friday. Its my bffs birthday and she loves ur story and I love it too

**I AM SORRY BUT I CAN'T HAPPY BIRTHDAY THOUGH!**

buerkat chapter 8 . Nov 10

U should have grace tell kim that jack is Jackie. And then Jack embarrass her in front of the school. Then kim runs out and when she runs out grace tells him " You just hurt Kimmy" and then he runs after her. He tries to win her back. He defences her from someone and then they kiss

**Actually, I am a little weird and I made the end of the story before I start it, so I have already found how they will find out about each other.**

LianaFrary chapter 8 . Nov 10

Hello, this story is amazing, its really fun to watch KICK not realizing that they are who they are, can i give you an idea on how kim will forgive jack ? Or how jack will apologize...if thats going to happen of course, please make them realize who they are to each other, and maybe date, i know its a spoiler but can you please tell me when they are going to discover ? You can send me in private i sware i wont tell anyone, and if youd like to hear my idea send me a private message and if someday you need help id be glad to help, english isnt my first english sorry for any mistakes,  
Liana

**I would love to hear your ideas, I have a small writer's block...no actually I don't like the chapter I wrote.**

unknowperson123 chapter 7 . Nov 5

Update SOON!

**I will try I am not giving you any promises.**

Rydelbriy chapter 7 . Nov 5

When will they find out and will they get together

**At the end... You have to read it.**

Camela1998 chapter 7 . Nov 2

Love it  
Fantastic job  
Really enjoyed reading this chapter  
Update soon  
Can't wait!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Miss CrazyyGirl chapter 7 . Nov 1

Love the chapter :D

THANKS! 3


	10. What just happen?

**Hey everyone! I am back with a new chapter, which is named "Mood Swings" and to be true it's not my best chapter, but...I had a tiny writer's block. Thanks for all your reviews. Oh before I start I wanna say a HUUUUGE THANK YOU to LianaH for giving me these awesome ideas.  
**

**Disclaimer: Um really? Again with the disclaimer...That's why it is called FANFICTION, because the writers don't own the shows or the books etc. **

_**KIM'S POV**_

What the hell is wrong with everyone? It was just a stupid slap from a stupid person! It wasn't rape! UGH! I still hate him though...

"What is she doing?" I asked Donna, looking at Grace, and she just shrugged.

"Hey!" Milton said walking up to us.

"Hey!" We all said looking at Grace and Jack talking.

"What are you all looking at and why your face is half red?" Milton asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Jack slapped her." Donna said.

"With which hand?" Milton asked curiously.

"Right!" Brad said.

"Ouch!" Milton said and Brad gave him a ' I know right' look.

"Why is Grace there? Oh...I get it." Milton said answering his question and he looked Grace and Jack, who was now death glaring at me. CREEPY... Then, Grace approched us with an evil smile and I saw Jack fuming.

"What did you do?" Jerry asked scared.

"Let's say that he is going to regret it so badly." Grace said and she turned around to see Jack giving a punch to his locker door, making a deep hole in it.

"Did you tell him about-?" Milton asked curiously.

"Not all the truth. I told him that she hates him." Grace said and Milton shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused and they shot a look at each other.

"Nothing." They both answered and I looked at them confused.

"Okay?" I asked.

"I think we have to leave now, don't we Kimster? You have to carry some things to our house." Grace cut me in by dragging me out of the school. After, we walked to my house, I opened the door and my luggage was already downstairs.

"Hey princess!" My dad said with his and my mom's suitacases in his hands.

"Are you ready honey?" Mom asked my dad and he nodded.

"Where is Kate?" I asked curiously looking around.

"She is already in Brewer's. Kim we're going to be late , take your suitcase so we can lock the house." My mum said and I took my suitcase and walked out of the house.

"Okay sweety. Now promise me that you and Jack will try to get along." Mum said.

"I am not going to promise you anything." I said and she rolled her eyes making me whine.

"Fineee..." I groaned and my mum gave me a hug.

"Bye sweety." She said getting into the car and I waved at her. I sighned walking to Brewer's house. That's gonna be a looooong two months.

I knocked the door and Jack's mum greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Mrs. Brewer!" I said awkwardly.

"Call me Jennifer honey. Why don't you come in?" She asked me and I stepped in. Unlikely the first thing I saw was Jack.

"Jack..." I hissed death glaring at him.

"Kim..." He hissed returning the glare.

"Jennifer..." Jennifer mocked us and we kept glaring at each other. "I am going to put some food on the table. Jack why don't you help Kim with her suitcase. It seems heavy." She said.

"I am fine..." I greeted through my teeth glaring at him and I took my suitcase and started walking up stairs with Jack being behind me.

"What are you going to do now? Trip me on the stairs?" I asked him as he walked next to me.

"Don't give me ideas..." He said and he walked upstairs to his room. After five minutes I walked to Jack's room. He was punching the punching dummy listening to his MP3.

"Jack?" I said, but he kept punching the dummy.

"Jack!" I yelled going closer.

"JACK!" I yelled again patting his shoulder and he turned around death glaring me.

"What Crawfish?" He hissed in anger.

"Where can I put my suitcase?" I asked him.

"Out of my House b*tch" He snapped.

"Listen you Jackass-" I said and I raised my hand to slap him, but he caught it before I do.

"No, you listen Crawfish." He said putting more strength on his grip around my hand. "Because of your stupid mind games the girl I love hates me." Jack yelled gripping my wrist harder.

"Jack you're hurting me." I whined.

"It's time for you to feel what I feel now." He yelled with his eyes full of hatred. Wait is he really hurting that much?

"So you're saying that I am the one who plays the mind games?" I asked him letting out a cry from the pain and he let go.

"You're being nice then a complete asshole. Who is the real Jack Brewer?." I whispered and he shook his head.

"Jack Brewer is long gone Kim and he won't come is who I am, just go with it." He said and turned around to punch the dummy. "Oh and from tomorrow your wish will finally become true, because I freaking hate you, Kim Crawford." He added.

"Jack I..." I said. That hurt more than I thought. But...why? He doesn't deserve that none of us deserve that. Wait a second.

~FLASHBACK~

"What did you do?" Jerry asked scared.

"Let's say that he is going to regret it so badly." Grace said and she turned around to see Jack giving a punch to his locker door, making a deep hole in it.

"Did you tell him about-?" Milton asked curiously.

"Not all the truth. I told him that she hates him." Grace said and Milton shook his head.

~END OF THE FLASHBACK~

That's it. Grace lied to him, because of me. That was her revenge. Ugh! Thanks Grace now you made me the bad one. Now I have to tell him. Look I know that this is weird, but he doesn't deserve it. None of us does. Also, I don't want here with him having this bad and annoying attitude.

"Are you going to just stand here? Just leave your things and go." Jack said not facing me and I left my suitcase and walked to the door.

"Jack. Um I wanna tell you one last thing." I said.

"What Crawfish?" He asked taking a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Grace lied to you. That girl doesn't hate you. She just wanted to take revenge on you for slapping me.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I'm sorry. Now I am going to leave you alone." I said and closed the door. I hope that he will forgive me.

**JACK'S POV**

What did she just say? UGH! GRACE I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW. Why would she do this to me? She knows that I love Kimmy so much. Oh and what am I going to do with Kim? I told her all these horrible things and I doubt that she is going to forgive me. _Why do you care that much anyways?_Because I actually hurt her. She did not deserve it this time. I acted like a douche! _I think that she means more to you than it should. _What do you mean? _I'll let you find out yourself._

"Jack it's lunch time!" My mum shouted and I ran downstairs.

"What do we have for lunch?" I asked rubbing my hands together.

"Mac and Cheese." Mum said and I sat down quickly, making her chuckle. "Kim Hun can you please hand this to Jack." My mum told Kim and she took the plate and gave it to me without sending me a single glance. I really messed up now, didn't I? After, that we all sat up and eat quietly, until mum broke the silence.

"So how school?" Mum asked.

"School." We all answered in once and she rolled her eyes.

"Um Kim? What's that on your cheek?" She asked worried and Kim looked at me, then looked back at my mother.

"Oh a volley ball hit my on the face in gym class." Kim lied, making her look at Kim suspiciously.

"Okay..." My mother said and I mouthed Kim 'Thanks' and she smiled.

**~Line Break~**

After, we finished lunch me and Kim got upstairs still not talking to each other. _You told her not to._ Right? How am I gonna fix this? _Apologize like every other human being._

"Look Jack. I know you don't want me to annoy you, so from tomorrow you won't have to see me again." Kim said breaking the silence as we got in to the room.

"I am sorry." I said and she looked at me confused.

"About what?" Kim asked me confused.

"I am sorry for acting like a douche, playing all these mind games, saying all these horrible things to you and for hurting you. You didn't deserve that." I said sitting on my bed and she shot me a smile."I guess the thought of losing her completely-" I said but she cut in.

"Destroyed you..."Kim said completing my sentence.

"Exactly..." I said and she sat next to me putting her hand on mine, but before she move it away I grabbed it and hold it. Making her look at me confused, then shook her head blushing.

"How did she look like?" Kim asked.

"What?" I asked her.

"That girl how did she look like?" Kim asked.

"Actually, she looked a lot like you and that's why I can't stay mad at you." I explained and she looked at me surprised.

"Oh really?" Kim asked surprised. Did she know that?

"Yeah...Same hair color." I said taking a strand of her hair in between my fingers. "Same chocolate brown eyes." I said making her blush like a tomato. "Same cuteness when she blushed like a tomato." I teased and she punched my arm slightly. "Same smile that made me fall for her." I added and she bit her lip. "Same intelligence." I said and then I put my thumb on her lips. "And same kissable lips." I said and before I knew I stated leaning in. _Stop it! You'll hurt her. You can't break her heart you jerk!_ my mind was yelling but I couldn't stop. Why does she have to be so...flawless? Why can't I stop? Then...

**Hey! I have to cut in on purpose this time. What happen then? Cliffy! ME likey and the best part...I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!BYE SUCKERS! I am crazy...Okay thanks again LianaH!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**


	11. Mood Swings

Hey** everyone! I am here with another chapter of "I hate no-love you".I am sorry I was late again! The previous chapter was cliffy... and I am fine with that ! **

**Sorry for the grammar errors, fanfiction changes my words sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: ****_-_- Why do I have to do this every time! ?I DON'T OWN KICKIN'IT OKAY!_**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

_"Yeah...Same hair color." I said taking a strand of her hair in between my fingers. "Same chocolate brown eyes." I said making her blush like a tomato. "Same cuteness when she blushed like a tomato." I teased and she punched my arm slightly. "Same smile that made me fall for her." I added and she bit her lip. "Same intelligence." I said and then I put my thumb on her lips. "And same kissable lips." I said and before I knew I stated leaning in. Stop it! You'll hurt her. You can't break her heart you jerk! my mind was yelling but I couldn't stop. Why does she have to be so...flawless? Why can't I stop? Then..._

**Jack's POV**

Our lips were inches away from touching. I could feel her breath on my lips. This time it felt just...right. How can I hate her the one moment and then...just wanna kiss her and never let go? Why I wanna have the biggest fight with her and then...can't I fight the urge to kiss her? I mean she is just one of the others no one special...Right?

I kept leaning in, until Kim closed her eyes and moved her head away. "I am sorry I can't..." She whispered and ran out of the room. Wait? What did just happen? I almost kiss Crawford the girl that I hate the most and what's with all the thoughts? I grabbed the phone and called Jer.

"Yo dude what's up?" Jerry asked from the other line.

"You have to come here! Like NOW!" I demanded.

"Why what happen? Is Grace-" Jerry said, but I cut him off.

"I'll explain it to you later!" I said and hung up. How can I be so stupid? Almost kiss Crawf-Kim? That sounds crazy and gross. _Says the one that was thinking:"Our lips were inches away from touching. I could feel her breath on my lips. This time it felt just...right. How can I hate her the one moment and then...just wanna kiss her and never let go? Why I wanna have the biggest fight with her and then...can't I fight the urge to kiss her?" Dude you sounded like a chick! _That was you! _Right...But I am doing a great job!_ Just leave me alone! _Fine!_

Then I heard someone knocking my balcony door and I turned to see Jerry standing on my balcony panting. How did he got here so fast?

"Dude you could have used the door." I said opening the balcony door, so he can come in and he oh-ed making me roll my eyes.

"What's going on? Is Grace fine?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, she is fine lover boy." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"So what's up dude?" Jerry asked confused.

"I think that I may like Kim. Like Like-Like her!" I said and Jerry looked at me shocked.

"That's awesome! What happened?" Jerry asked.

"We almost kiss and I couldn't fight the urge to kiss her. I freaking thought that she is special and I couldn't break her heart!" I said walking up and down the room and Jerry did his 'WHOOO' thing.

"That's not 'Whoooo!'. I promised not to fall for another girl, until I find Kim." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"It's being six years since then! How do you know that she didn't move on?" Jerry asked. "I think it's time for you to do the same." Jerry said sitting on the chair across me.

"I asked you to come here so you would help me, not to make things more complicated." I said letting out a groan.

"Jack can you give me a photo of Kimmy?" He asked me curiously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Something just came into my mind." Jerry said and I shrugged and gave him a photo that was in my nightstand.

"I don't think that you will have a problem, whether you fall for Kim or not." He said examining the picture shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and he rolled his eyes.

"You're falling for the same person! DUH! And then you all say that I am the clueless one." He said and I looked at him as he was crazy.

"There's no way that Crawford is my Kim! Also don't you think, that I would have noticed that?" I said and he just shrugged.

"I don't know man. She really looks like her." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You know something I'll just tell her to forget about what happened." I said. "Gosh that girl is driving me nuts." I groaned.

"Don't complain that I didn't tell you." Jerry said with his mouth full of chips. Wait? Where did he find those-Never mind…

"You're not helping and give me those chips!" I said grabbing the bag with the chips from his hands making him whine. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled and Grace walked in.

"Hey Jack have you seen Kim?" Grace asked curiously.

"I thought she was with you." I said confused and someone entered the door.

"Katie told me you were looking for me." Kim said.

"I've been looking for you around the house. Where were you?" Grace asked her.

"I was outside for a walk; I had to clear my mind from…" Kim said looking at me and I lowered my head. "Some things." She completed and Grace looked at me and us suspiciously.

"So what do you want?" Kim asked.

"Oh some guy has been sending you texts." Grace said handing Kim her iPhone and Kim looked at the messages and groaned.

"What happened?" Jerry asked.

"A guy named Brody Carlson is sending me texts like: 'Meet me in the school's gym after school' or 'You me date tonight'. He even more annoying than Jack!" She said imitating a guy's voice. Ugh! I hate Carlson to death. We used to be friends, when I first started the bad boy act. He almost rapped a girl before two years and after I saved her and beat him up we don't talk anymore. My blood is literally boiling every time someone is saying his name. _This time I thing that it is, because of the jealously._ Oh shut up.

"Jack are you okay? Your fists and knuckles are turning white." Grace asked sitting on Jerry's lap. I looked at tightened hands and relished them.

"Yeah just fine" I said between my teeth.

"Jerry, do you wanna come to my room?" Grace asked and me and Kim looked at each other and smirked.

"Why not?" Jerry said and they walked to the door.

"Use protection!" We told them in unison and Grace shot us an annoyed look.

"Thanks for the advice; we will!" Jerry replied and Grace elbowed him.

"Perv!" She said.

"It's not my fault if my girl is a sexy mamacita." Jerry said and gave her a peck on the lips leaving me disgusted.

"Hey! Not in front of me, I'm still not used at the idea of my best friend and my sister dating." I said and they just rolled their eyes and left the room closing the door behind.

"So…" we both said awkwardly.

"I guess I'll just go out again..." Kim said walking to the door, but I caught her wrist and brought her back. "Kim wait! Look I'm sorry about before. Can't we just forget about what happened?" I asked her with a regret tone and she looked at me curious and just shook her head.

"Yes why not of course." She said and I let a breath in relief. Thank God she agreed!

"Um Kim?" I said again and she shot me an annoyed look.

"Yes Jack..." She said with harsh tone. Okay what's going on now?

"Do you wanna watch a movie with me?" I asked and she bit her lip.

"I don't know. I might call Donna to come over." Kim stated.

"Come on! It's gonna be fun. We can watch whatever you want." I said and she shook her head in disbelief and glared at me.

"Can't you just get it? I don't wanna be anywhere near you right now!" Kim yelled and then her eyes widen from the sudden outburst. "I'm sorry I've got to go." Kim said and run out of the room.

"Dammit!" I yelled and punched the wall.

**KIM'S POV**

I can't believe he almost kiss me and he expects me to just forget about it! What an ass!? I run to Grace's room opened the door and slammed it behind me.

"What happened again?" Grace asked with her arms crossed and Jerry looked at me annoyed.

" Your brother is an ass." I said in anger.

"I know but why is that exactly?" She asked me confused.

"We almost kiss and he told me to just forget about it!" I said and Grace stared at me shocked.

"You almost kiss AGAIN!?" Grace asked and I blushed.

"That's the reason I came here in the first place. Jack thought he was getting crazy." Jerry said and I shot him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"For the usual reason. Hasn't he told you why is he playing with girls feelings?" Jerry said. How didn't I think about that before? Jack is using me to get over his crush. That's so rude. How could he? Who does he think that he is?

"How can someone be so selfish?" I said with my blood boiling from the anger.

"Kim I don't think that you did understand this clearly..." Jerry said a bit worried.

"No I do. I really do!" I hissed and stormed out of the door shutting it behind.

I started walking faster towards Jack's room. He is going to get it now. As I was walking, I slammed into someone and fell down.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asked and I looked up to see Jack extending his hand so he would help me up. I slapped his hand away and kept walking to his room.

"Kim wait!" Jack said following me. I ran fast into the room grab my suitcase, but when I turned around to go Jack caught my arm and hold me back with a curious look on his face.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Somewhere that's far away from you. I'll sleep on the couch for one day." I hissed annoyed. I shook my hand so he would let go of my hand, but his grip to tightened holding me into place.

"Why?" Jack asked confused.

"You really don't know?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Well figure out yourself." I said getting out of his grip and walking out of the room with him following me again.

"Will you stop following me?" I yelled annoyed.

"Not, until I get what the heck is your problem!" Jack stated.

"Oh fine you wanna know what's my problem?" I yelled in anger.

"Yeah miss Crawford I would love to know what is annoying you so much!" Jack yelled back in annoyance.

"My problem is you Jack and I won't allow you to use me as your way to forget your crush. I don't want to be threated like the other girls you have met, you can just play with my feelings and then just act like nothing happened." I yelled in anger.

"Look Kim let me explain..." He said approaching me, but I stopped him with my hand and turned around.

"I didn't do this, because I wanted to use you!" Jack yelled behind me and I turned to face him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Look Kim I might have been a douche to every girl I dated, but I can't use you. I was just caught for the moment I guess. I asked you to forget about it so it would be less awkward." Jack explained and I morphed my mouth into an O shape. "So are you staying?" He asked.

"Eh I wouldn't sleep on the couch anyways." I said making him chuckle and we walked back to the room.

"Great so what do you wanna do?" Jack asked sitting on his bed.

"Do you own any videogames?" I asked and he looked at me with the 'Is that a question look?'.

"I have bought the home version of Immortal Slayer." Jack said and my eyes widen.

"That's my favorite!" I squealed and he shut his ears.

"Why does every girl has to squeal like pig." Jack complained and I stuck my tongue at him. He just chuckled and opened his nightstand picking up a brand new version of 'Immortal slayer player."

**"WELCOME TO IMMORTAL SLAYER PLAYER. TO START LOG IN." **The voice from the video game said and two boxes appeared on the TV screen. Jack took his controller and wrote:

**Nickname: Thrasher**

**Password: **********

"No way you are the Thrasher!" I said and he popped his collar.

"So do you wanna make an account or something?" Jack said and I smirked taking the controller from his hands. I am soooo going to enjoy this.

"I already have one." I said typing my name is the box.

**Nickname: SkullRipper**

**Password: **********

After I typed it I turned to see Jack with his jaw hanging open.

"Close your mouth thrasher boy you'll catch flies." I said winking at him.

"Woah wait you are SkullRipper." He stammered in shock.

"Yeah first in the girls division. You just faced your immortal enemy." I said cockily and rolled his eyes.

"Phlease! I can take you down pretty easily." Jack said.

"Says the guy that I beat seven times in a raw." I said and Jack crossed his arms.

"You bet Kimberly." Jack said approaching me with an evil smile on his face. Oh he didn't just call me that.

"The loser sleeps on the floor. JACKSON!" I said and he glared at me playfully.

"Bring it!" Jack said and we took our positions.

"Hope you like sleeping on the floor." I said and we started playing.

**~LINE BREAK~**

"And Jack Brewer is dead everyone!" I said throwing my hands in the air and Jack whined.

"I can't believe that you rip my head off and kicked it off the roof." Jack said

"That's why they call me the Skull Ripper hun..." I said patting his cheek and he rolled his eyes. Just then I heard my phone liberating and I jumped on the bed and got it.

"Ugh! This Brody guy won't stop sending me texts. How did he even got my number!" I groaned and Jack just grabbed my iPhone for my hands and started typing something. "What are you doing?" I said peeking from his shoulder.

"Oh. Brody Carlson happens to by afraid of me so..." Jack said. "What do you want me to be cousin, friend, ex-boyfriend or boyfriend?" He asked me and I stared at him grossed out.

"Boyfriend?" I asked him.

"Is that the only thing that you heard?" He asked me raising his eyebrow. "And please you would be honored to be girlfriend." He said cockily.

"You would be the last person in the world that would ever date." I stated.

"Liar Liar pants on fire." Jack said and we burst into laughing. "Okay our little conversation just gave me an idea." Jack said and started typing something.

**-Hey Brody**

**-Oh you finally replied. Are we going to meet tomorrow behind school?**

**-Actually it's Jack Brewer.**

**-Jack? Why are you on Kim's phone?**

**-Kim is mine and if you don't stay away from her I will chop your **** and shove it up your ***.**

**-Fine lover boy! I'll just leave you alone. Have fun ;)**

"Coward." Jack muttered.

"Oh you admit you have a crush on me." I said winking at him and he just rolled his eyes,

"No I am giving you the honor to be called Mine for some seconds." Jack said smirking and I gave him a light punch on his arm.

"So what are we going to do now? I AM BORED!" I asked laying back on his bed.

"Why do you have something special in mind?" Jack said with a naughty smirk plastered across his face and I threw him a pillow.

"Perv!" I said.

"You mean hormonal teenager." Jack corrected me.

"No I am pretty sure that I mean pervert." I said and he rolled his eyes and took his shirt off making me stare at his six-pack. What does he take off his shirt all the time what is here? Twilight?

"You like what you see Kimmy? Take a picture it will last longer." Jack said with that sexy smirk of his plastered across his f- I did not just say that. I mean he is not that attractive right? Right? Oh great now I am feeling my cheeks heaten up!

"Oh is Kimmy blushing? Yeah she is yeah she is!" Jack said poking my nose, but I grabbed his hand and threw it away.

"No, I am not!" I yelled in annoyence making him chuckle. "Now put a shirt on." I demanted.

"Oh come on! Don't act like you don't love it. Besides I have to take some anger to take off." Jack added.

"I thought you took out it all of your anger on my face." I joked, but he seemed to have taken it seripusly, since I saw regret in his eyes.

"I am sorry I never meant to hurt you;I don't know what got into me." Jack apologized and I shot him a smile.

"I was just jocking chillax and believe me I would have slapped me too."I chuckled.

"No it's not your fault and I have to be checked for anger managment problems." Jack said making me laugh at his reply.

"Why don't you come here to beat up that dummy." Jack said and I approchee the dummy, but before I give it a single punch I turned around and walked back to bed falling on it face down.

"Nope I am not bored to spar with a dummy." I said and Jack stopped punching the dummy.

"Then spar with me." Jack recommented.

"I told you that I am too bored to spar with a dummy." I said and Jack rolled his eyes in annoyence. "Okay I have nothing to do, besides what's better than kicking your ass." I said and just shook his head and grabbed two mats from under his bed.

"Seriously? You keep mats under your bed." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Says the person that has a mini fridge next to her bed." Jack said and I just shrugged. Then a grin was plastered across his face. "Now that I am thinking of it I can sleep on the mats instead of sleeping on the floor." Jack said and I gave him a playful glare.

"Let's start sparring." I said and we both took our stances.

"Wait are sure about that-" Jack said and I gave him a kick, which he bent and avoided. " I guess that's a yes." He said and I send him a punch which he caught. Then, he flipped me, but I landed on my feet. After that he send me a high kick, which I bent down to avoid, but before I get my previous stance, I felt something hard on the back of my head and fell down. The last thing I heard before I black out was someone calling my name.

**That was it! I am sorry again for not uploading but I did not have time. Merry Christmas and BYEEEE!**

**-Elina**


	12. No way!

**_DISCLAIMER: Yeah of course I own Kickin'It and his characters. ALSO PIGGS FLY!_**

_**In the previous chapter**_

_"Wait are sure about that-" Jack said and I gave him a kick, which he bent and avoided. " I guess that's a yes." He said and I send him a punch which he caught. Then, he flipped me, but I landed on my feet. After that he send me a high kick, which I bent down to avoid, but before I get my previous stance, I felt something hard on the back of my head and fell down. The last thing I heard before I black out was someone calling my name._

**JACK'S POV**

What have I done? The last thing I remember was sending a spinning back kick to Kim, only Kim didn't had the time to duck. As a result, I ended up kicking her full force on her head and Kim fell unconscious on the mat.

"Kim!" I said falling to my knees. I turned her around and checked her head, only to find a big bump from the kick. I walked downstairs and got some ice from the fridge, then walked upstairs and put it on her head. I brushed some strands of her face and just stared at her. I wish...we were just...Why do I always feel something familiar next to her? Suddenly I saw Kim moving her hand.

"Kim can you hear me please answer!" I said and she winced.

"Jack?" Kim said opening her eyes.

"Thank God you are ok!" I said in relief and she touched the back of her head.

"Yeah I guess. My head hurts like hell. What happened?" Kim asked confused. She is so cute, when she is .THAT!

"We were sparring and I may have accidentally kicked your head." I said innocently and she groaned.

"If I was in a good condition now, you would have been thrown out of the window." Kim said trying to stand up and I helped her up, but after she got up she lost balance and I caught her.

"Whoa! I got you!" I said taking her bridal style to her bed.

"My head is spinning!" Kim said and I placed the ice on her head again, making her groan in pain.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her sitting on the bed.

"A little better thanks!" Kim said and then she started staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"You look kind of handsome." Kim said and I raised an eyebrow.

"How much did you hit your head?" I asked and Kim chuckled closing her eyes.

"Get some rest now." I said placing a kiss on her forehead. Okay why did I do that? I'll just let that awkward moment pass, since she won't remember it tomorrow. I stood up from the bed, took a pillow and laid on the mats next to the bed.

"Jack?" Kim whispered, while yawning.

"Yes Kim." I said and I turned to face her.

"You can come here and sleep with me." Kim said yawning again, which I found extremely cute for some reason.

"But-" I started and she put her point finger on my lips, which slid away, because she was tired.

"It wasn't a question. Now come up here before I kick you all the way to China. Also, you helped me it would be cruel to let you sleep on the floor." Kim said and I laid on the right side of the bed.

"Goodnight Jack!" Kim told me and I smiled. "Oh and Jack? Thanks." Kim said pecking my cheek and then fell asleep on my chest and I hugged her waist. I couldn't help, but study her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. That's when I finally understood it. I may like Kim Crawford.

"Goodnight Kim!"

**KIM'S POV**

I woke up by a beam of light coming from the window. I decided to sleep from ten more minutes, but I felt my pillow shift - Wait! Pillows do not shift. I opened my eyes quickly to see what's going on, only to realize that I was sleeping on Jack's chest, with his arm around my waist gripping me tightly and our legs tangled. I tried to get off of his grip, but he was holding me to tight, so I just gave up.

"Rise and Shine sleepyhead! Did you sleep well?" Jack said winking at me and I glared at him.

"Shut up! First, why are you ON the bed and why are we cuddling? Second, why my head hurts like hell? Third why are you so rocky and last why the heck are Grace and Jerry on the door taking pictures of us?" I asked really fast.

"First you asked me to sleep with you. Second, you hit your head. Third, it's called working out and wait what?" Jack said and we shot up quickly blushing.

"I see you didn't really have a problem sleeping together." Grace said smirking and I glared at her.

"I am keeping these photos for blackmailing." Jerry said with an evil smile across his face and Jack glared at him.

"I am letting you date my sister!" Jack said glaring and Jerry just smirked.

"Why? Can't I just take photos of my best bro and his soon-to-be-girlfriend?" Jerry said winking at him and Jack groaned.

"First, I do not date players. Second, he is so not my type and third I DO NOT EVEN LIKE HIM!" I said yelling the last part.

"Well you didn't have a problem sleeping on him, while he was half naked." Grace pointed out and I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about- Oh..." I said sending a quick glance at Jack, who wasn't wearing a shirt. "I knew it was more rocky than it should." I muttered a little louder than I should, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Sorry, I am not a pillow! You hugged me, I hugged you and there goes the cuddling." Jack said.

"I thought bad boys avoided cuddling." I said crossing my arms to my chest, which apparently showed a little more of my cleavage.

"And I thought that good girls didn't like showing of their cleavage." Jack teased me and I rolled my eyes.

"I did by mistake and you just looked. Just admit it you find me hot." I said with a cocky smirk plastered on my face.

"Whatever beautiful!" Jack said patting my cheek. Did he just call me beautiful? Awww!- No wait! It's not time to get cheesy.

"Aw! That was so sweet! I guess normal Jack is on the way." Grace said and Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well I am trying or you won't tell me where Kim is!" Jack complained.

"She is right next to you!" Jerry said and Grace's widen. Wait what does he mean?

"Don't you think I would have noticed? One question though...What the heck are you doing here?" Jack asked Jerry.

"I slept here!" Jerry answered.

"Oh really? Did you use protection?" I said and Grace glared at me playfully.

"We didn't do that!" Grace said blushing.

"Yeah you only went on second base." Kathy said coming behind them and Grace gave her a death glare.

"Too much info." Jack complained disgusted.

"Um Kathy if Grace slept with Jerry where did you sleep?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"In the guest room duh!" Kate said and my jaw dropped to the floor, then glared Grace. "Grace you told me the guest room wasn't ready!" I whined.

"It's wasn't, until afternoon. We prepared it more quick that I thought. Also, I wanted to see how long you can survive without killing each other, but judging from your position it didn't seem to bother you so much." Grace said.

"So wait...I almost lose my first kiss, got into a really awkward conversation, got kicked on the head and slept with Jack being shirtless only so you can prove something." I gritted through my teeth approaching her slowly.

"Yep!" She said popping the 'p'

"Oh you're good!" I said and she just flipped her hair.

"One minute! Kicked on the head?" Kathy asked and they all turned their heads to Jack looking at him suspiciously.

"What? We were sparring and I accidentally hit her on the head." Jack said and everyone ohed.

"Yeah she hit it so hard that she admitted that she finds me really sexy." Jack said making me blush and elbow him.

"Ow! I was just saying what happened." Jack said and the others chuckled making me glare at them.

"Now go away, so we can change!" I yelled pushing them out of the room and closing the door.

"That was a tough crowd." I said and I turned around to see Jack only in his boxers.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him covering my eyes with my hands.

"Changing?" Jack said simply.

"In front of me?" I asked.

"Yep!" He answered making me roll my eyes. "Come on! Stop being so innocent." Jack teased me.

"Easy for you to say, you manwhore!" I said jockingly and he just laughed. "You make out with every girl you see in the janitor closet." I pointed out.

"Not with every girl." Jack corrected me and removed my hands from my eyes.

"Yeah all the girls except from me. It's never going to happen! All I need is to fall for a player and get broken hearted again." I said peeking my clothes from my suitcase.

"Well at least we know that we would never date each other." Jack said and I gulped. Why did this hurt so much? _Because you have feelings for him. _I don't! _You do!_

"Yeah right." I said forcing a smile. Jack smiled back and got the hairspray that was on his nightstand and I looked at him weirdly.

"What that doesn't just happen." Jack said pointing at his hair and I rolled my eyes. I walked to Jack's bathroom door and tried to open it. It was locked! How?

"Grace..."I hissed in anger.

"What did she do?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"She closed the door and I have to change here. Get out!" I said pushing him to the door and he just stopped me.

"If I see something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it." Jack said with a smug look on his face. "I am not leaving this room Kimberly." Jack said and I whined.

"Only my boyfriend can see me naked and last time I checked you weren't my boyfriend." I said and I turned him around.

"What I hear is that you are kinky and you want me to be your boyfriend." Jack winked at me and punched his arm. "Gosh you must be rough at-" Jack said jokingly and I punched his stomach before he could finish.

"Jack!" I said blushing and he burst into laughing.

"I meant Karate! But we can also test the other option if you want" Jack said sending me a wink and I glared at him.

"Only in your dreams." I said patting his cheek.

"Every night." He said with a naughty smirk...again! I am starting to think that's his natural expression and all the others are just expressions.** (a/n: I got this from somewhere but I can't remember from where...)**

"I know right I am irresistible!" I said.

"You mean irritating." Jack corrected me and I just rolled my eyes and turned him around so he was facing the door. I took of the clothes I was wearing yesterday and wore a white tank top, a high-waisted polka dot skirt and my white flats. After I was ready, I walked to the mirror to realize that the mark on my face was healed.I just brushed my hair and grabbed my make-up bag.

"Don't you dare!" Jack said turning around quickly and then just stopped and stared at me.

"What?" I said confused.

"You look...beautiful." Jack said and I smiled at him. How can he be so sweet? _Ha! Someone has a crush!_ No I do not!

"Thanks I guess." I said. What's up with the flirting?

"Wait I got something for you." Jack said opening a box that was placed on his desk and he took of a necklace with a silver butterfly on it.

"That was for an old friend, but since I can't give it to her there you go." Jack said handing it to me.

"Jack it's beautiful thanks!" I said we opened our hands to hug it's other but we ended up just shaking hands. "Can you please help me put it on?" I asked him and just got the necklace and I turned around so he could hook it.

"So...Are you going to be mean again in school today?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah I have a reputation. Also, I love fighting with you." Jack said and I sighed. "What?" He asked.

"You're just so confusing." I said and he sighed.

"I just can't risk it. You're ready!" He said and I turned to face him.

"Risk what?" I said looking directly into his eyes.

"Making you fall in love with me and then get a broken heart." Jack said caressing my face.

"Since when do you care about my feelings?" I asked and he just pulled me closer, so that our chests were practically one. What am I doing?

"Because you are not like the others Kim you are...different. The good kind of different. I just can't keep my mind of you." Jack said getting hold of one of my hands and I found myself leaning in. Our lips were blushing together. I wasn't moving not sure what to do. Does it worth it...to lost my first kiss to him. I started moving towards until Jack moved back quickly.

"I am sorry I can't do this to you. You deserve better." Jack said looking down and I stared at him shocked, as he left the room closing the door behind him.

_WHAT THE HECK? _HE FIRST ASKS ME TO KISS HIM AND NOW HE JUST PULLS AWAY. Wait what am I even thinking? Jack would never want to kiss me. He doesn't even like me. I wish he did tho- OH MY GOSH!

I think I am falling for Jack Brewer.

**SOOOOOORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AGES! Now I have to warn you for the next chapter it will be way to cliffy!**** HUGE KICK MOMENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE! (Also I am sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes! I always check it before but someone *cough* Fanfiction *cough* changes it.)**

**~Elina**


	13. Take it wrong

**Hey everyone! I am here again! I had trouble submitting this chapter, but I finally did it. Phew! Aaaaaaaanyways! HUUUUUGE KICK MOMENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: -Kimmy please tell them that I own Kickin'It**

**-Did you just called me Kimmy? Okay, so Elina will own Kickin'It, when an apple falls out of a mango tree in the 30th of February.**

**-Thank you Kim!...Wait!Hey!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.****^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**(Still )KIM'S POV**

_I think I am falling for Jack Brewer_

How could I let this happen? Falling Jack Brewer? Who the hell falls for a player?_ Actually there are a lot of p- _Shut up conscience! How can I be so stupid?

I just grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs, still thinking about what just happen.

"Good morning honey!" Mrs Brewer said as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs Bre-Jessica!" I said correcting myself and I sat down.

"How did you sleep?" Jessica asked me putting a plate with a pancakes on the table.

"I am certain that both Kim and Jack slept well." Jerry said with a smug look on his face and I stepped on his food under the table making him scream.

"Shut up Hun. For your own good." I said glaring at him and he raised his hands in defense.

"What's up with you two? You haven't talked since you came downstairs." Grace asked me and Jack suspiciously.

I looked at Jack and he lowered his head.

"Nothing!" I answered after taking a deep breath and stared at my plate.

"It doesn't seem like nothing..." Kathy said and I shot up quickly.

"I said it's nothing!" I yelled and everyone stared at me with their mouths hung open. "I am sorry for that...I have to go!" I said throwing my bag on my shoulder and I rushed out of the house.

* * *

"Hey Kim!" Donna said approaching me as I entered the school.

"Hey Donna!" I said and we both started walking to my locker.

"Why so glum soul sister? Is something wrong?" Donna asked curiously as we reached my locker. _Is it that obvious?_

"Yeah babe it is." Donna said crossing her arms. _Oh shit did I say this out loud?_

"Yes! Now tell me what's going on." She said answering to my next outburst.

"Nothing...I am fine!" I lied and she scoffed.

"No offence you're the worst liar ever." Donna said and I pouted making her roll he eyes. "Kimberly Beulah Crawford tell me what's wrong or I will go all bitchy on you and you know I am good at it." Donna said making me chuckle.

"Okay Madonna Ann Tobin..." I mocked and she frowned at the sound of her full name. "It's just...Something really weird happened this morning." I explained.

"What did Jack do again?" Donna asked making me raise an eyebrow and she just rolled her eyes. "Don't ask me how I know it. Everything he does has an affect on you. Now what did he do?" She said making me go 'oh'

"He may have...well...backed away before we..." I said not wanting to say the word.

"You what?" Donna asked and I gave her a look.

"WHAT? Jack Brewer backed away from a kiss?" Donna said in realization and then a smirk was plastered on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"I think I know why Jack is acting weird around you. He is falling for you and he is in denial." Donna said and I started laughing uncontrollably.

"You're crazy right? Jack is a player Donna and I am-" I said and then I stopped laughing as the realization hit me.

"You're what?" Donna asked me.

"I'm stupid!" I said and she stared at me confused. "All that long he has been playing with my mind. He didn't want to do nothing with me. He doesn't think I am special or beautiful, all these were just compliments. He just wanted me to fall for him, so he could make a fool out of me. He wants to break me, but this is what players do right?" I said feeling my heart breaking.

"Kim I don't think so..." Donna said worried and I spotted Jack talking to Jerry.

"No that's what he did. Now he is gonna pay." I said grabbing a bottle of water from a random dude.

"Hey!" The guy said.

"Kim what are you doing?" Donna shouted trying to stop me.

"Oh I am just going to give Brewer a little something to remember." I said with an evil smile plastered on my face and Donna just pinched her nose. Jack brewer you're gonna get it.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was standing by my locker as usual, listening to Jerry's boring lecture about Grace and let me tell you something. It's not that I am happy that he likes her that much. The first hours it was fine, but now I wanna rip off his throat . Okay I know that I am overreacting, but I have more important things to talk about like "Oh I almost kiss Kim, but I backed away before I did."

"What!?" Jerry said spitting the water he had in his mouth on Kelsey Vergas, who was passing by, earning a slap and a few "creative" words. I think I may have said that aloud.

"What?Can you come again, because I thought I heard that YOU backed away from a kiss and especially with Kim." Jerry said confused and I noted my head.

"Who are you and what did you do to Jack Brewer?" Jerry asked poking my face to see if I was real. I twisted his finger in annoyance making him wince in pain.

"Oh man up!" I said crossing my arms.

"Why did you back away? You never do such things. You just kiss them." Jerry asked.

"I don't know. I just think that she is way too flawless and special. I don't deserve her." I said and Jerry smirked.

"No!" I said.

"What?" Jerry asked curiously.

"You're going to say that I am whipped and I am not!" I yelled in his face.

"Actually I was going to say that you're vampire, who doesn't wanna kiss Kim, because you're afraid that you will kill her." Jerry said

"What is can happen..." Jerry said and I shook my head slowly mouthing 'No'.

"Okay it may can't happen." Jerry said and I gave him a look. "Okay it can't happen." He finally gave up. "But you are whipped!" Jerry stated.

"No I am not! That's crazy!" I said. "Plus Kim won't be mad, she didn't want to kiss me either." I added.

"But..." Jerry started, but I cut him off.

"End of discussion." I said and then I saw Kim approaching me.

"Hey K-" I said, but I was cut off by something liquid poured on my head, which was followed by a hard slap on my face.

"I hate you Brewer!" Kim yelled and then walked off quickly.

"What the hell did just happen?" Jack asked and Jerry shrugged. Just then I saw Donna walking off the lady's room and walked towards her.

"Donna!" I shouted and she walked faster.

"Stop! I have to ask you something." I yelled but she kept avoiding me.

"Madonna Ann Tobin stop now!" I yelled and she turned back to face me obviously annoyed.

"What do you want Jack?" Donna asked annoyed. "And why the heck is your hair wet?"

"I don't know, but I hope that it is water." I said touching my hair and she just rolled her eyes.

"Just get to the point Brewer." Donna said.

"I want to ask you something about Kim." I said and she turned around to walk away but I stopped her.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Okay you have two minutes shoot!" Donna said.

"Why did Kim slap me and spilled water on me?" I asked confused.

"Oh about that..." Donna said with a guilty look and I crossed my arms.

"What did you do Tobin?" I asked her shaking my head.

"She was confused about what happened and about the things you said and I told her that the reason that you're acting weird is because you are in love with her." Donna explained.

"I AM NOT!" I said.

"Yeah whatever makes you happy." Donna said sarcastically. "Anyways! After I told her that she said that that was crazy, but then realized that you're just trying to make her fall in love with you so that you can break her." Donna explained quickly.

"What? I would never do this to her. I have to talk to her where is she?" I asked.

"I have no idea. She moves like a ninja!" Donna said and the bell rang.

"I like you better like this." I said short of checking her out. "Too late Brewer. My heart is owned." She joked waving at Brad who was standing by the stairs.

"Got to go!" Donna said with a smile and started walking away.

"Oh and Donna I don't have a crush on her." I yelled at her before she could get farther.

"In denial!" Donna yelled back before she walked into her class and I shook my head.

I started running around the halls to find Kim. After some minutes I found her sitting on a bench and I approached her.

"Kim!" I yelled and started walking away from me, but I ran in front of her and stopped her.

"Kim please I have to talk to you!" I pleaded.

"Let's see...NO!" Kim said pushing me in the side, but I stopped her again.

"What Brewer we have nothing to talk about!" She hissed trying to push me, but I held her by her waist making her slam on my chest.

"What the hell is your problem Kim? Is that how it's going to be for the next months? I am so sick of this!" I yelled as she pushed herself away from me.

"My problem is that, you always come here so sweet and nice making me think that you actually care about me, but what you really want is to add me on your list. I am not like the others Jack. I am not going to break that easy." Kim said red from the anger.

"I know!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"I know you're not like the others Kim. That's why I don't want to use you. Can't you just get that?" I yelled losing my patience.

"Oh Really? If I am so special then why did you back away before you kissed me?" Kim said trying to shout.

"I didn't want to kiss you!" I said quietly.

"Oh I am sorry! I didn't know I was that disgusting!" Kim said rolling her eyes annoyed.

"That's not what I meant." I explained, but then I immediately smirked.

"Wait are you mad because I didn't kiss you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"NO I AM NOT! You know something you are just an egoistic cocky jerk and I am done talking to you." Kim yelled and she turned to walk away, but I grabbed her and slammed her on the lockers -not hard- trapping her hands on her sides, so that she couldn't escape.

"No! For one time I want you to tell me what you really want." I asked staring at her.

"I don't want nothing from you!" She answered breaking eye contact and I just moved her chin up making her look into my eyes.

"I am asking you again Kim. What do you want from me?" I asked her.

"Kiss me." Kim said and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked not sure about that I heard.

"Finish what you started. Kiss me." Kim said, but I just stood there frozen. The next thing I know was that a pair of lips was crashed on mine. I just closed my eyes and melted into the kiss, so it would be...less awkward for her. Yeah that's why. I soon deepened the kiss and I pushed her on the lockers with my hands traveling on her waist, as she tangled her fingers through my hair. It felt...different from all of my other kisses. I can't explain it. It was like I was shocked by 6,000,000 Volts. After, some second we both pulled away for air.

"Kim?" I whispered out of breath. "That was-" I added.

"Totally wrong." Kim said looking into my eyes with regret and I stared at her confused. "That shouldn't have happened. I have to go Jack." Kim said and she run away."

I was about to run after her when it hit me. I kissed Kim Crawford.

I stole Kim's first kiss

and the worst part?

I am not regretting any of it and you know why?

_I am in love with her._

**EEEEEPPPP! id ya like it? Of course you do. You've been waiting for so long. This will be a loooooooooooong story. Anyways thank you for all your beautiful reviews you guys are the best. ILYSM! The next chapter might be a little late or shorter, because I have writer's block.**

**SPOILER: IN THE NEXT EPISODE THERE IS AN OTHER PERSON COMING! HIS PRESENCE MIGHT...CONFUSE YOU?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~Elina**


	14. Falling for who?

**Hey everyone! I** **had a huge writer's block and now I am back with a new chapter, which will confuse you soooo much...well let's see. Oh and KickinIt ended now but that doesn't mean I am not going to write. *cries**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KickinIt and its characters...but so does Jim O'Doherty now...IN YOUR FACE SUCKER!**

**KIM'S POV**

I just ran away from Jack, as fast as could. I stopped and sat on the nearest bench burring my face into my hands. My head felt loopy, my heart was pounding so fast like it ready to explode and I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. That shouldn't have happened. It was so wrong. I let Jack k...I kissed Jack. I lost my first kiss to the guy that I hate the most and you know what was the scariest thing about that? I ENJOYED IT! I enjoyed every single second that his lips touched mine! How could I let this happen...I mean that's gross and unhealthy and wrong...and the best and most addictive feeling I've ever had in my life. OK I did not just say that...I mean I can't be falling for Jack. Am I?

"Kim? What are you doing here" I heard a male voice saying bringing me in the real world and I looked up to see a handsome tall brunet guy standing in front of me.

"Um I am sorry, but do I know you?" I asked curiously and the guy chuckled.

"Don't you remember me? I am Jack. Jack **Anderson**." The guy aka Jack said. My eyes widen and a grin was formed in my face. Anderson. That was his last name. Anderson Jack. I found Jack!

"Jackie?" I asked and he noted slowly with a smile. I sat up quickly and embraced him with a hug.

"I missed you so much!" I said hugging him tighter and he hugged me back.

"Kim you are chocking me." Jack**(2)** said and I let go of him.

" I am sorry." I said blushing and he chuckled again. He has changed so much he is so well-built now and so much taller; he was tiny. "Are you going to this school?" I asked him.

"Yeah don't you remember or has New York caused you a memory loss." Jack joked and I punched his arm.

"Ow feisty. Me likey!" Jack said winking at me and I blushed again. "So Kim do you want to meet somewhere this afternoon?" He asked smirking.

"Like hanging out?" I asked him not sure if he really want us to be more than friends.

"No. I want to take you out on a date instead. What do you think?" He said and I smiled back.

"I think that this is would be great..." I said.

"It's a date. I'll pick you up at 7.00pm wear something cute." Jack said shooting me a wink and walked away.

What did just happen?

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Seriously from all the people in the universe I had to fall for Kim. I just have two thoughts playing through my head since that kiss: 1) Why did I kiss back when she kissed me 2)Why don't I regret it? I mean I should. I am supposed to hate her, then why do I feel so addicted. Her touch made me looking so crazy right now. **(A/N: 90% of you LOLed at this. I was listening to Beyoncé)**.

"Hey what are you thinking?" Grace asked me as we got out of the school.

"Nothing happened. Why do you ask?" I said with my voice rising and she gave me her famous 'I know you are lying' look. "I mean. Why do you ask?" I said again deepening my voice making her laugh.

"Can you tell me what happened princess?" Grace joked crossing her arms to her chest making me elbow her.

"Hey I am a girl!" Grace complained and I raised an eyebrow.

"Now you are being stereotypical Grace." I said and she stuck out her tongue.

"Tell me pleeeease!" She pleaded making the puppy face.

"Fine..."I groaned. "Me and Kim-" I said, but I was cut off by the sight of Kim and a guy hugging behind Grace.

"You and Kim what?" Grace asked curiously.

"Never mind...She has more important things to do anyways." I huffed and turned to walk away as fast as could. Who was that guy and why was he touching my girl? Okay I did not just say that...I meant Kim.

"Jack wait!" Grace said grabbing my shoulder.

"What's wrong with y-" Grace said as she saw the guy winking at Kim, which made my blood boil. "Oh. Are you okay?" Grace said seeing Kim speeding away with her skateboard.

"Yeah why shouldn't I? I am happy for her." I gritted through my teeth. "I mean why wouldn't I be okay, when a guy I don't know is hugging my g-" I said and I stopped quickly before I could say more and Grace smirked.

"Your G what?"Grace teased me knowing what I was about to say.

"My girl who is a friend." I said without thinking and then mentally facepalmed.

"Oh so she is your girl now?" Grace asked smirking for the 10000 time.

"I mean my friend who is a girl." I said and she just smiled.

"I know you have a crush on her Jack." Grace said.

"Then you know wrong. Look I don't like her and she likes someone else, me and her will never going to happen." JI said that hurt more than it should. I just got on my skateboard and sped off quickly.

* * *

Me and Grace got into the house -because somehow she managed to reach me and started asking annoying questions- and we threw are bags on the floor, then walked into the kitchen. What I am a grown man I have to eat.

"Mum what do we have for-" I said entering the kitchen but I stopped at the sight of Kim who's smile faded as I appeared through the doors. "lunch"

"We have fish today honey." My mum said, but I was focusing on Kim who wasn't even looking at me.

"Jennifer may I be excused for a second." Kim said and my mum looked at her worried.

"Are you okay Kim?" She asked.

"Yeah I just need to go upstairs."Kim said and passed by me quickly pushing me lightly.

"Kim! Kim stop!" I yelled as I followed her to her new room, but before I could get in she closed the door.

"Kim can you please open the door?" I asked knocking the door. "Kim please!"I pleaded again. "Okay that's it I am getting in." I said opening the door and I saw her sitting on her bed with her head down.

"What do you want Jack?" Kim asked annoyed.

"We need to talk." I said and she crossed her arms standing up.

"We have nothing to talk about J-" She said, but I cut her off.

""I want to know why? Why did you kiss me?" I asked and she blushed.

"Can't we just forget about it?" Kim asked.

"No Kim. I want to know why!" I said with my voice getting louder.

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY! I just did." Kim said throwing her hands in the air in anger. "I don't...I just...I could...I wasn't able to control m-" Kim said searching for the right word and got hold of her hand quickly making her stop.

"Kim shut up!" I said caressing her cheek out of nowhere. I stop quickly and put my palm on her cheek making her look straight into my eyes.

"Look I will ask you something and you will answer honestly okay." I said and she nodded. "Do you have feelings for me?" I asked her and after two seconds she burst into laughter and I laughed nervously letting go of her hand.

"What no! Me and you? Never in a million years." She said laughing and scratched the back of my head.

"I know right! It's not like I would never have feelings for you or something" I said laughing nervously and then our laughs died.

"So are we okay now?" I asked clearing my throat and I sat on my bed.

"Yeah sure." Kim said biting her lip.

"You don't really believe that I would try to hurt you, do you?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I still don't trust you." Kim said searching for something in her closet. _She doesn't trust me._

"Look Kim I have a suggestion to make." I said and she sat next to me and looked at me curious.

"What?"

"Why don't we take it from the top? It's like a new start." I asked and she looked at me confused.

"You mean that?" Kim asked to ensure my suggestion.

"Yes. So what do you think?" I asked her and she nodded with a smile plastered on her face.

"I am Jack Brewer." I said extending my arm and she got hold of it and looked into my eyes.

"Kim Crawford." She said

And that is how we got a new start.

Only this time I knew that I was head over heels for her. (A/N: AS LIKE 9 OR 10 MORE CHAPTERS!THE STORY DIDNT END!)

**That was a sucky ending to this chapter, but I had nothing to write. The next chapter is going to be late. So Jack finally admitted his feelings for Kim and I am probably going to get so many confused reviews for Jack Anderson and no it's not the dude Phil hates.**

**BTW THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS! I can't answer to more of you though because you are guests :(**

**Oh before I leave I just wanna say that since I got ideas for one shots I am going to write some and upload them.**


	15. Who is he?

**Hey everyone! I am here with a new chapter. I am sorry the last chapter sucked and it got many of you confused, but believe me it will get a good twist. You may not even expect what's going to happen or if you are smart enough you will. I am not calling you stupid.**

**AND NO THE STORY IT'S NOT ENDING! I hope you like it though, because if you don't I don't have a reason for writing this.**

**Disclaimer: Mentioned in my previous chapters. -_-**

**Third Person**

"I am Jack Brewer." He said extending his arm with a big smile formed on his face.

"Kim Crawford." The blond said getting hold of his arm. A big smile was formed on her face as she got hold of his arm. Was he really trying to make a change? Kim was confused. Not because he was being nice, it wasn't something new...to her at least. She was confused, because she couldn't figure out if her feelings for Jack were real or it was just an one time infatuation. _Of course not I am just being insane! _Kim thought to herself. She had just found again the one and true love of her life she wasn't going to ruin it, because of some stupid feelings towards the brunet. But something inside her didn't feel so stupid.

"Jack you can stop holding my hand now." Kim said feeling a blush forming to her cheeks. Jack quickly left her hand missing the warmth of her hand and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah right..." He mumbled making the blond chuckle and shake her head.

"So Jack; Do you wanna work on this love song?" Kim asked and Jack looked at her confused.

"Didn't we write it already?"

"I was thinking of something more...different." She explained.

"Well okay..." The brunet said and he opened the nightstand searching for a notebook.

"Are you looking for this?" Kim said showing him the notebook she was holding in her head.

"No I was just looking fo- Shut up." He said grabbing the notebook out of her hand and she just chuckled.

"So do you have any ideas?" Kim asked.

"_Be careful making wishes in the dark." _He said and Kim just looked at him with a blank look on her face.

"Is that the best you got?" Kim asked and he raised in eyebrow.

"Why didn't you like it?" He asked.

"That was horrible." She said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?" Jack said crossing his arms to his chest.

"Oh Really!" Kim said mocking him.

"Then let's see how you will like it now." Jack said smirking and Kim looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked narrowing her eyes in confusion about what he was going to do.

"Let's figure out." Jack said and he started tickling her. Truthfully, that minute he wished he could do that all the time. He loved tickling her just because her smile and laugh were so beautiful. Her face became red as she tried to squirm under Jack's hold, which made him go on top of her. Again...

"Why do we always end up with you on top of me?" Kim said blushing as his hands were touching her hands.

"I have no idea." Jack said and then he smirked when he saw Kim's tomato face. "But you seem to enjoy it." Jack said and Kim became more red.

"No, I am not." Kim defended herself.

"Tell that to your tomato face, Crawford." Jack said and she rolled her eyes. Then an idea popped into her mind. She raised her head as far as she could and gave Jack a peck on his cheek, making him blush.

"Who is the tomato faced now, Brewer?" Kim said smirking and Jack rolled his eyes at her actions.

"What's with the kisses Kim? If you want a piece of this you can just ask." Jack said with bragged.

"Man-whore!" She spat.

"Is that even a thing?" Jack asked and Kim just shook her head.

"You are ridiculous." She said.

"That's why you like me and my smooches." Jack said pointing at his lips making Kim give him a playful glare.

"Did you like it?" Kim asked curiously, hoping for Jack to get the message.

"Like what?" Jack asked and Kim blushed.

"The kiss...Did you like it?" Kim asked and Jack looked at her awkwardly and got off of her.

"Yeah I mean it was...good." Jack said trying to play smooth. From his point of view there weren't words he could describe the kiss, that wouldn't disclose the strong feelings he had devoted for her through the days that she was close to him. Was he overstating his feelings for Kim? Nobody knows. He just knew that the feelings he devoted for the blond through the days they spent together were stronger than ever. He was whipped.

"Yeah good." Kim said quickly and then she smiled awkwardly. A part of her didn't want nothing to do with him, but the other one; oh from the other one she was doomed. It was that part of her that was slowly falling in love with his smile and she couldn't stop it. _Think of Jack(Anderson) _she thought to herself and her eyes widen in the size of sausages as she realized that she had a date in less than an hour._How could I forget it?_ She grabbed Jack's arm and started pushing him off of her room.

"Hey! What are you doing? Tell me that it isn't another change mood." Jack groaned turning to face her and she just rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"No you stupid! I wanna get dressed for my da-" Kim said not sure if she was going to tell that. "My outing with...Jules. Yeah I am going to hung out with Julie." Kim said trying to keep her voice low and Jack looked at her suspiciously.

"Wait doesn't she have cheer practice with Grace tonight?" Jack said curiously and Kim mentally face palmed.

"Just leave my room you Jackass!" Kim said pushing him out of the door and Jack just chuckled and raised his hands in defense.

"Fine!" He said walking out by himself and Kim slammed the door shut and closed it. _Oh it's going to be a long day._

* * *

Jack walked downstairs quickly and plopped on the living room's couch. _What was this sudden reaction? Why was she so strange? What was it with the sudden outing? Is Kim seeing someone? _These were the questions that were flooding the teen's mind. All his feelings for Kim that came out of the blue had made him a bit jealous. The thought of Kim being with another guy was making him go insane.

"So Jack are you thinking about 'your girl who is a friend'." Grace winked at him plopping next to him on the couch and Jack groaned in frustration.

"No Grace. I am not thinking about my girl who is a friend." Jack said annoyed, mocking her. "Will you stop? My feelings for Kim are non-existent." He said and she just rolled her eyes to his stubbornness.

"Okay whatever I'm going to get make some popcorn." Grace said heading to the kitchen. Suddenly the doorbell rung and Jack groaned again.

"You must be kidding me! MUM!" Jack yelled, but he didn't got nothing. He just got up and headed to the door. He opened it and saw a confused guy standing in front of the door. Jack though, thought that he was familiar.

"Who are you?" Jack said impolitely.

"I am here to get your sister." The guy said feeling uncomfortable under Jack's stare.

"I don't want to ruin your little dream, but Grace already has a boyfriend." Jack said slowly closing the door.

"Jackie you are here..." Kim said appearing in the hall. Jack stood in awe as he saw the blond leaving the door open for the other guy to pass in.

'Kim you look beautiful." The guy said as Kim ran up to him and embrace him in a big hug, causing Jack to narrow his eyes in confusion. _What is going on?_

"Kim. Why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Jack asked with his blood slowly boiling from jealously.

"Um Jack this is...Jack Anderson. He is my boyfriend." Kim said awkwardly and Jack felt his heart slowly breaking.

"Oh..." Jack said and then he forced a smile. "Well have fun on your 'outing with Juls' Kim." Jack said sarcastically and Kim lowered her head in embarrassment. _Why would she lie to me?_ He thought.

"Juls?" Jackie asked. **(I am going to call him Jackie so you won't get confused.)**

"I will explain it to you later." Kim said looking at Jack with guilt. "Jack are you okay with-" Kim started, but he cut her off with a forced smile.

"Yeah of course. Why would I be mad? He is your boyfriend after all." Jack lied and Kim gave him a small smile.

"Jackie I am going to the car." Kim said heading to the car.

"Ok Kim I coming." Jackie said, but before you could go away he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back and he turned to face Jack.

" Threat her right!" Jack said glaring at him and a smirk was plastered in Jackie's face.

"Don't worry Brewer. I will threat her really well." Jackie said heading to the car and then he drove off, leaving the brunet confused.

Suddenly, a lot of thoughts were twirling Jack's mind. _How did he know my last name and where have I heard this before?_ There was something off with this guy he just needed to find what it was. Right then an idea popped into his mind and he got his phone.

"Yes?" The person from the other line said.

"Donna I need your help."

* * *

**OKAY SO THIS IS MY CHAPTER EVERYONE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
**

**CAN WE GET THIS CHAPTER TO 100 REVIEWS PLEASE? **

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What is your second favorite ship in this story?**

**a)Bronna**

**b) Millie**

**c)Jace**

**BYE!**


End file.
